The Other Vongola Guardians
by Nonohana Kizure
Summary: Vongola ternyata mempunyai 6 guardian lain. dan itu dimulai lagi sejak zaman kepemimpinan Tsuna! bagaimanakah nasib Tsuna untuk mengatur ke 6 guardian barunya yang ternyata hanya memikirkan ego masing-masing. Warning: Kata yang tidak pantas, gore scane!
1. Chapter 1

The Others Vongola Guardian

Author: Way!!! Salam kenal!!! Nama saya Nonohana Kizure!! Kali ini saya akan bikin fanfic baru lagi tentang KHR.

Reborn: Jangan banyak omong!!

Author: Iya!! Jadi dicerita ini bakal ada guardian yang baru! Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan ide temen-temen saya disekolah! Oh ya satu lagi dicerita ini gak bakal ada yang namanya Yaoi karena saya kasihan ama temen saya yang sebagian (baca: Hampir semua) bukan orang Yaoi.

Tsuna: Terus lokasi waktunya??

Author: Lokasi waktunya sesudah Varia arc ama sebelum future arc. Kalau begitu Tsuna tolong bacain disclaimernya soalnya kebetulan kau ada disini!

Tsuna: Baiklah… Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu punya Amano Kira. Seingin apapun sang author bermimpi punya KHR gak bakal bisa. Yang punya Author disini hanyalah merupakan OC yang dibuat sendiri dengan bantuan temen-temennya.

Author: Sekalian warningnya dong… -_-

Tsuna:Ah iya… Warning… dicerita ini gak bakal ada yang namanya Yaoi! Eh! Ralat! Dicerita ini mungkin ada sedikit Yaoi akibat salah satu OC nya, chracter yang OOC. Ditambah kata-kata yang harus disensor dan Gore scene…

Author: Hehe… Gore Scene…

Tsuna: Seram…

Author: Yup!!! The story begin now!!! ^^

The New Student

(TOVG)

**Normal POV**

"Lanchia-san!! Basil-kun!!" teriak laki-laki berambut berantakan dengan warna coklat dari kejauhan sana.

"Sawada-dono?" balas Basil.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Vongola?" tanya Lanchia.

"Kenapa kalian langsung pergi mendadak begitu?? Kitakan sedang bersenang-senang untuk merayakan kemenangan?" tanya Tsuna yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Vongola juudaime.

"Maafkan saya Sawada-dono. Tetapi sehabis ini saya mendapat misi dari tuan di Italia." Kata Basil pada Tusna.

"Ayah kah??" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Benar." Jawab Basil.

"Kalau Lanchia-san kenapa anda langsung pergi begitu??" tanya Tsuna kepada Lanchia.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi sekarang. Jadi aku berencana untuk mengelilingi Italia." Kata Lanchia.

"Oh… begitu?" gumam Tsuna.

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu Lanchia-san tahu kita sedang dalam kesulitan??" tanya Tsuna.

"Waktu itu aku hanya mendapatkan firasat saja jika kalian dalam kesulitan. Dan sepertinya ada yang memberitahuku lewat pikiranku bahwa kalian semua ada dalam bahaya." Kata Lanchia pada Tsuna.

"Eh!!! Bukankah kendali Mukuro sudah Hilang??" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Aku yakin sudah hilang… dan pasti waktu itu hanyalah bualan belaka." Kata Lanchia sambil melihat tangannya sejenak.

"Begitukah…" gumam Tsuna.

"Oh ya Vongola! Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kata Lanchia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Apa ini??" tanya Tsuna pada Lanchia.

"Ini adalah cincin peninggalan Familyku… memang tidak sebagus Vongola ring, tapi aku yakin ini akan berguna suatu saat." Kata Lanchia pada Tsuna.

"Eh!!! Aku tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang penting seperti ini!!!" teriak Tsuna pada Lanchia.

"Tak apa-apa Vongola, lagi pula aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu." Kata Lanchia pada Tsuna lagi.

"A-arigato gozaimassu!" ucap Tsuna pada Lanchia.

"Sawada-dono! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Basil pada Tsuna.

"Eh!!! Sampai Basil-kun juga??" kata Tsuna kaget.

"Ini." Kata Basil sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Tsuna.

"Apa ini??" tanya Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan isinya.

"Dying Will Pill." Kata Basil.

"Eh!!!" teriak Tsuna histeris.

"Sawada-dono kalau anda meminum 2 buah maka akan menjadi Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM)" jelas Basil.

"Hu…" pikir Tsuna agak bingung

"Semoga ini berguna." Kata Basil pada Tsuna.

"Kali ini aku yakin pasti akan berguna… tapi aku tidak yakin aku berani menggunakannya Basil-kun" kata Tsuna agak merinding kepada Basil.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Sawada-dono." Kata Basil.

"I-iya…" kata Tsuna menjawab salam kepergian Basil dan juga Lanchia.

"Oy dame Tsuna!" panggil sebuah suara kepada Tsuna.

"Ada apa lagi Reborn??" tanya Tsuna kepada Reborn.

"Jangan sombong begitu!" kata Reborn sambil menginjak kepala Tsuna.

"Itai!!!" teriak Tsuna kesakitan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting." Kata Reborn dengan tenang.

"A-apa itu??" tanya Tsuna yang udah grogi duluan.

"Kau akan kedatangan beberapa guardian yang baru." Ucap Reborn lagi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"APA??" teriak Tsuna histeris. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?? Kan Vongola ring conflict baru saja selesai?? Seharusnya mereka datang waktu masih belum selesai Vongola ring conflictnya dong?!" tanya Tsuna berturut-turut kepada Reborn.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu dame Tsuna!" sekali lagi Reborn mengatakan kepada Tsuna sambil memukul muka Tsuna.

"Itai…" rintih Tsuna pelan.

"Mereka baru muncul sekarang karena mereka tidak perlu ikut pertarungan Vongola ring conflict." Kata Reborn dengan santainya.

"Eh?? Kenapa??" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Dulu, Primo sebenarnya tidak hanya mempuyai 6 guardian untuk melindunginya, tetapi ada 12 guardian yang bertugas untuk melindunginya." Jelas Reborn pada Tsuna.

"Eh?! 12 guardian??" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Betul. Yang merupakan 6 guardian inti ialah orang yang berurusan dengan Vongola ring conflict kemarin." Tutur Reborn pada Tsuna yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan 6 guardian yang lainnya?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"6 guardian yang lainnya tidak perlu mengikuti urusan Vongola ring Conflict kerena mereka adalah guardian yang akan mengikuti siapapun pemimpin mereka tanpa peduli siapa dia, apa tujuannya, dan rencana apa yang dipikirkannya. Selain itu mereka adalah keturunan asli dari 6 guardian itu juga." Jelas reborn panjang lebar pada Tsuna.

"Rasanya keren banget…" kata Tsuna lirih pada Reborn.

"Dan untuk lebih jelas lagi soal tugas mereka, mereka bekerja sebagai tangan kanan setiap guardian yang menempati elemen yang sama dengan mereka." Perjelas Reborn kepada Tsuna.

"Eh! Tapi kalau mereka mempunyai elemen yang sama dengan para guardian inti, bagaimana membedakan mereka??" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"6 guardian yang lain itu mendapatkan kalimat 'Mou hitori no (nama elemen) sugosha' untuk setiap posisi mereka." Jelas Rborn lagi pada Tsuna.

"Berarti nama guardian mereka adalah mou hitori no taiyou (sun) sugosha, mou hitori no kaminari (lightning) sugosha, mou hitori no arashi (storm) sugosha, mou hitori no ame (rain) sugosha, mou hitori no kiri (mist) sugosha, soshite mou hitori no kumo (cloud) sugosha. Betulkan Reborn?" tanya Tsuna lagi pada reborn.

"Benar." Jawab Reborn singkat kepada muridnya itu.

"Jadi, mereka itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri." Jawab Reborn singkat sambil matanya berkilat gaya anime.

***Di tempat yang lain, tepatnya diatas sebuah gedung***

"He… jadi itu yang namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi??" tanya seorang perempuan berambut yang panjangnya lebih tepatnya se pinggul berwarna putih dengan warna mata merah.

"Gak kelihatan kuat ya…" tutur seorang perempuan berambut yang panjangnya sebahu dengan warna ungu gelap yang menggunakan topi berwarna biru tua ditambah dengan warna mata ungu.

"Hei! Kalian jangan sembarangan begitu! Dia itu emang beneran Sawada Tsunayoshi! Kalau dia mendengarnya bagaimana hah?" Peringat seorang perempuan lagi, kali ini dia berambut agak panjang, dengan panjangnya sepunggung dengan rambut berwarna coklat ke merah tuaan deangan berwarna mata seperti birunya laut, yang sambil memegang buku tebal yang berisi foto Tsuna, tapi dia malah dicuekin oleh 2 orang temennya.

"Dengarkan kalau orang bicara!" teriak cewek itu lagi.

"Nagiza terlalu ketat amat deh… santai aja." Kata salah satu temannya lagi yang rambutnya dikuncir dengan pita yang agak besar dan panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya ditambah dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap dan juga warna matanya yang hijau seperti hutan yang rindang.

"Ck… tapi Lily si Lavi dan Et itu…" kata-kata Nagiza terputus karena ada sedikit interupsi dari salah satu temannya yang lain.

"Aku kangen ama Lussu-nee…" kali ini kata seorang perempuan berambut yang panjangnya sepinggang dan bergelombang yang warna rambutnya berwarna merah dan ditambah warna mata seperti batu berlian emerald.

"Oi… Miky… udah dibilanging Lussuria itu bukan pake 'nee' tapi pake 'nii' kau ingat gak?? Dia itu **cowok** bukannya **cewek!!!**" kata Etoile dengan serius sampai teks tulisan cowok dan ceweknya di bold+underline.

"Tapi Et… kan Lussu-ne itu terlalu lembut(?!) untuk jadi laki-laki" bela Miky kepada Etoile.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau dan Lily membedakan jenis kelamin seseorang" kata Etoile lagi.

"Wah anak kecil yang lucu~" kata Lily sambil melihat Lambo yang sedang ingin ikut Lanchia yang mau pergi ke Italia yang disangkanya piknik itu.

"Iya! Lucu!" kata Miky lagi.

"Ugh… anak yang menyebalkan! Boleh aku membunuhnya jika sudah sampai disana?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pendek seleher dengan warna rambut coklat tua dengan warna mata coklat, dia yang dari tadi hanya diam saja kini sudah bersiap-siap menyiapkan daggernya.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar Yamina…" kata Nagiza kepada Yamina sambil melihat isi buku tebalnya itu lagi.

"Bagaimana??" tanya Yamina yang kini sudah kesiksa(?!) gara-gara sangat amat ingin membunuh Lambo yang amat menyebalkan.

"Uh… tampaknya kau tak bisa Yamina…" kata Nagiza pelan kepada Yamina.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yamina yang masih memegang daggernya.

"Dia itu pemegang cincin kaminari…" kata Nagiza lagi, kali ini ditambah sweat drop.

"Kuso…" erang Yamina pelan.

"Eh!! Pemegang cincin kaminari?? Berarti dia atasanku dong??" tanya Lily kepada Nagiza.

"Iya…" jawab Nagiza pelan kepada Lily.

"Ha… masa atasanku anak kecil nan imut(?!) begitu?? Berarti dia lebih lemah dari pada simuka gurita itu dong!" rengek Lily pada Nagiza.

"Tampaknya…" ucap Nagiza lagi.

"Eh! Kalau aku siapa atasannya??" tanya Lavienn, Etoile dan Miky bersamaan.

"Tunggu, kalau Lavi atasannya Yamamoto Takeru dari kelas 2-A, kalau Et atasannya ada 2 yaitu Rokudo Mukuro ama Chrome Dokuro dari sekolah Kokuyo dan kalau Miky atasannya Sasagawa Ryohei dari kelas 3-B." jelas Nagiza sambil membolak balik bukunya.

"Yamina sedari tadi kau diam?? Kau tak tanya siapa atasanmu??" tanya Lily kepada Yamina yang masih masang tampang pyscho kepada Lambo.

"Hah… dan untuk Yamina atasanmu adalah Gokudera Hayato dari kelas 2-A." kata Nagiza pada Yamina.

"Aku tak masalah siapapun atasanku, asalkan dia lebih sadis daripada si **pangeran gila pecinta tiara** itu." Kata Yamina santai.

"Nih… daripada kau bosan kupinjemin komik ini deh." Kata Nagiza sambil menyerahkan sebuah komik kepada Yamina.

"Eh!! Kau udah punya HELL SING no.2??" tanya Yamina kaget ditambah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Yup! Waktu misi terakhir kemarin aku sempetin buat beli sebentar!" kata Nagiza bangga.

"Pinjem!" kata Yamina.

"Kalau gitu aku pinjem no.1 nya!" kata Nagiza lagi.

"Dari pada itu, Nagiza atasanmu siapa??" tanya Miky yang menyelak pembicaraan (baca: transaksi) antara Nagiza dan Yamina.

"Atasanku??" tanya ulang Nagiza kerena tidak mendengar omongannya Miky.

"Iya. Atasanmu??" tanya Miky sekali lagi.

"Atasanku adalah Hibari Kyoya, ketua dari comite disclipine sekolah, dari kelas 3-B." Kata Nagiza datar.

"Kau berharap kayak gimana orangnya?" tanya Lily yang tiba-tiba masuk kepercakapan.

"Aku harap dia bukan orang yang suka melempar gelas beer kalau lagi marah…" kata Nagiza semakin datar

***Di Italia***

"Hatcih!!!!!" Xanxus tiba-tiba bersin yang membuat para anak buahnya kaget.

"Kenapa bos?? Apa anda masuk angin??" tanya Levi kepada Xanxus.

"Aku tidak masuk angin sampah!!" kata Xanxus kesal sambil mulai melempar gelas beernya.

"Kata orang Jepang kalau kita bersin tapi gak masuk angin itu tandanya ada yang ngomongin!! Mungkin saja itu Nagiza-chan, yang sedang membicarakan bos!!" kata Lussuria yang udah semangat.

"Nishishishishishi… si perempuan kecil yang dulu hanya tahu caranya berlindung itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi serigala(?!) penyerang karena ajaran bos. Shishishi." Kata Bell dengan logat biasanya.

"VOI! Si perempuan yang dulu sangat amat lemah itu! Sekarang sudah jadi lumayan kuat! Aku ingin mencoba bertarung melawannya! VOI!" kata Squalo pada yang lain.

"Huh! Sampah perempuan itu hanyalah makhluk lemah saja sampai sekarang." Kata Xanxus yang kembali meminum beernya, digelas yang baru.

***Back to Nagiza and the others***

"Hatcih!!" kali ini Nagiza yang bersin.

"Heh! Si Negi sakit!" kata Etoile pada Nagiza.

"Gak kok! Gak apa-apa… dan jangan panggil aku Negi!! Dipikirnya aku daun bawang yang jadi chara itemnya si Miku yang dari Vocaloid apa???" kata Nagiza pada Etoile.

"Habisnya lebih enak kalau dipanggil **Negi**!!!" balas Etoile kepada Nagiza

"Ukh…" geram Nagiza akibat perkataan Etoile.

"Mungkin ini balasan karena kau udah ngomongin Xanxus si tukang lempar gelas beer(?!) kali…" kata Lavienn kepada Nagiza.

"Itu kenyataan!! Saking seringnya dia ngelempar gelas beer kepadaku selama 6 tahun wajar aku jadi selalu bisa menghindari lemparannya!!" kata Nagiza sewot.

"Squalo aja yang udah lebih lama dari pada kau tidak bisa menghindari lemparan gelas Xanxus." Kata Yamina.

"Itu karena dia bodoh…" jawab Nagiza enteng.

"HEI!! Enak saja kau mengatai mantan guruku itu bodoh!" kata Lavienn kepada Nagiza.

"Pertarungan dunia ke-2, sejoli Xanxus 2 melawan sejoli Squalo 2. Hahahahahaha!!!" kata Etolie yang melawak keadaan mereka.

"Udah ah!! Dari pada berantem mendingan kita pulang kerumah masing-masing! Besok kita harus kesekolah!" kata Miky yang berusaha jadi penengah.

"Setuju." Kata Lily dan Yamina yang sambil baca komik HELL SING ditambah dengan senyum pyschopat.

"Iya dari pada berantem gaje begini." Kata Etoile ikut-ikutan.

"Uh… ya udah deh… sampai jumpa besok." Kata Nagiza sambil meloncati gedung-gedung.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu sampai nanti! Negi!!!" kata Etoile, Miky, Lily dan Lavienn yang juga ikut melewati atap gedung.

"Ukh!" geram Nagiza

"HELL SING no.1 nya kukasih besok ya!" kata Yamina pada Nagiza. Sambil baca komik dia melompati gedung-gedung nan terjal(?!).

"Iya!!" kata Nagiza yang langusung menuju kerumahnya.

**End Normal POV**

**Nagiza POV**

"Rumah ya… aku tak punya tempat untuk kembali lagi… setauku… semuannya sudah hangus dibakar api malam itu…" kemudian aku berhenti dari perjalananku. "Satu satunya tempatku untuk pulang hanya ada di mereka." Pikirku sambil mengembangkan seutas senyum tipis.

**End Nagiza POV**

**Normal POV**

*Oh iya!! Harus beli seragam sekolah buat besok!!* pikir Nagiza, Etoile, Yamina, Lavienn, Miky dan Lily berbarengan di saat mereka sudah mau mencapai rumah masing-masing.

"Merepotkan…" keluh Nagiza sambil menuju ke toko baju seragam yang sekarang ada disampingnya.

"Bosen." Keluh Yamina singkat jelas dan padat.

"Ah! Itu dia toko baju seragam sekolah!" kata Etoile sambil menuju ke toko baju seragam yang ada di depannya.

"Kira-kira baju seragam yang seperti apa ya??" kata Lavienn sambil mulai memilah milih baju.

"Wah banyak yang lucu-lucu!!!" kata Lily dengan semangat.

"Wah! Yang ini bagus banget!!" teriak Miky histeris kayak udah ditemuin ama Gakuto yang lagi cross dress baju inggris zaman ratu Victoria(?!).

***Beberapa saat kemudian***

"Huh?" tengok Nagiza ke salah satu seragam sekolah bermodel seragam sailor hitam dengan beberapa garis strip merah diantara garis putih disetiap ujung lengan, kerah baju, dan ujung, rok ditambah dengan dasi ala seragam sailor yang berwarna merah. "… ini saja deh. Sekalian bisa nutupin noda darah(?!)…" kata Nagiza sambil mengambil seragam sekolah itu.

"Ini sajalah…" kata Yamina agak gak niat memilih seragamnya, seragam yang dipilih Yamina bermodel layaknya seragam sekolah Nanimori, cuman sweaternya berlengan panjang dengan warna coklat muda, kemeja dalaman coklat tua, rok yang berwarna coklat tua juga, dan pita berwarna hitam. "Sekalian… bisa nyembunyin daggerku…" kata Yamina yang mulai berjalan menuju ke kasir sambil baca komik yang dipinjem dari Nagiza.

"Uh… yang mana ya??" pikir Etoile bingung. "Ah yang ini saja!" kata Etoile sambil mengambil seragam dengan jas luar yang panjangnya sampai lengan berwarna coklat, kemeja dalam berwarna putih, pita besar bewarna hitam dan rok berwarna hijau. "Hehe… kan cocok ama topiku~" kata Etoile sambil memegang topi warna biru tua dengan model topi tidur waktu zaman era Victoria. "Oh ya!! Si atasannya Negi comite disclipine ya… dia sekelas ama taiyou sugosha, jadi aku ditempatkan dikelas 3-B… hehe!" kata Etoile yang mulai senyum-senyum akan rencananya (Baca: Ide buat ngeberontak).

"Ah~ seragam sekolah Jepang memang betul-betul lucu semuanya~" kali ini kita pindah tempat ke Lily. "Ah!!! Yang ini lucu banget!!!" kata Lily dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu(?!) ketika melihat seragam sekolah yang bermodel dress yang panjangnya sampai setengah lutut dengan warna pink muda plus renda dibawah roknya, ditambah dengan rompi yang berlengan panjang berwarna pink tua, pita besar berwarna kuning. "Wah!! Yang ini emang paling lucu!!!" kata Lily yang langsung ngacir ke tempat kasir.

"Hum… yang ini bagus." Kata Lavienn sambil mengambil baju sekolah yang mengenakan rompi selengan dan agak mengembung di bagian lengannya dengan warna abu-abu tua yang mempunyai panjang hingga pinggul, lalu dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang menutupi lehernya yang panjang lengannya sampai ujung lengan dan panjang kemeja yang hanya lebih sekitar 2-3 cm dari panjang kemeja, ditambah model dasi yang menyilang dengan warna hitam. "Hm~ tampaknya aku yang ini saja deh!" kata Lavienn yang segera menuju kasir.

"Wah! Yang ini bagus! Yang ini juga!! Aduh yang mana ya??!!" kata Miky dengan semangat yang super duper incredible unberable unforgettable(?!) lebay, yang sehingga membuat para pengunjung lain mempunyai penyakit sweat drop akut(?!). "Yang ini aja!!" teriak Miky sambil mengambil sebuah seragam dengan jas berwarna hijau tua, kemeja warna putih, rok warna merah dan pita warna pink. "Lussu-nee pasti bangga denganku!!" kata Miky dengan semangat ditambah jalan lebay kearah kasir. (A/N: Mungkin dia ketularan penyakit si Lussuria kali?? O_O).

***Nagiza POV***

"Heh! Sekolah ya… berarti aku gak bisa bawa senjata ku dong!" pikirku agak kesal.

"Silakan peralatan olahraganya!" teriak salah seorang penjual toko.

"Hah? Peralatan olahraga??" kataku sambil melirik ke toko itu.

"Apa anda berminat untuk membeli??" tanya penjaga toko itu.

"Uh.. anu…" kataku ragu-ragu.

"Silakan masuk!" katanya dengan senang sambi menarik tanganku hingga memasuki tokonya.

"Uh!" erang ku.

*Good! Sekarang aku harus beli apa??* pikirku sambil melirik penjual yang sedang ada disampingku.

*Kh!! Apakah dewa benar-benar membenciku sampai aku diberika cobaan sesusah(?!) ini dari pada membunuh si sapi kecil yang memegang cincin kaminari* pikirku stress.

"Silakan jangan malu-malu!" kata penjual itu dengan semangat.

"Ah! Iya… terimakasih…" kataku sambil melirik-lirik barang apa saja yang ada disitu sampai…

*tempat buat naruh pedang kayu kendo?? Tunggu kalau ukurannya dipanjangin mungkin senjataku bisa masuk ke situ!* itulah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

"Pak! Aku bisa memesan sarung kendo ini dengan ukuran sepanjang tongkat ini?!" tanyaku dengan semangat, sambil menujukkan tongkat yang panjangnya melebihi tinggiku 20 cm.

"Bisa! Akan jadi 3 hari lagi ya." Kata penjual toko itu sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya. "Harganya jadi 3.500 yen." Lanjut penjual itu lagi.

"Tidak bisakah sampai jam 7 pagi besok?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Itu mustahil!" kata penjaga toko itu kaget.

"Aku akan bayar lebih!" sekarang aku memberikan penawaran kepada pemilik toko itu.

"meskipun anda membayar lebih tapi kami tidak mungkin bisa." Kata pemilik toko itu sambil meyakinkanku.

"Ukh! Bagaimana kalau 100.000 yen!" tawarku kepada pemilik toko itu.

"Ukh!" dan tampaknya si pemilik toko mulai tergiur.

"Aku akan memberikan 50.000 yen sebagai uang mukanya!" kini aku meyakinkannya lagi dengan mengeluarkan uang sebesar 50.000 yen.

"Ba-baiklah!" kata pemilik toko itu sambil mengambil uangnya dari tanganku.

"Arigato gozaimassu!" kataku pada pemilik kataku pada pemilik toko.

*WAH!! Akhirnya dapat juga ide buat naruh senjataku ini! Untung bapak itu menawarkan aku membeli ditoko itu… kalau gak nanti aku jadi gak berguna diantara mereka semua…* pikirku sambil mulai berjalan pulang lagi.

***End Nagiza POV***

***Keesokan harinya dirumah Tsuna***

"Okiyou Tsuna! Asa dasou!" kata Reborn mencoba membangunkan Tsuna.

"Uh… 5 menit lagi…" kata Tsuna yang masih dialam mimpi sana.

"Tampaknya kita harus pakai cara lama" kata Reborn yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alat(?!)

***Di alam mimpi Tsuna***

"Tsuna-kun…" suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" kata Tsuna dengan senangnya.

"Aku merasa gugup Tsuna-kun…" kata kyoko lirih.

"Tenang saja pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kata Tsuna. Yup! Saat itu Tsuna dan Kyoko sedang melakukan acara pernikahan mereka.

"Juudaime! Selamat!" kata Gokudera pada Tsuna.

"Sawada! Kupercayakan Kyoko padamu to the extreme!!!" kata Ryohei yang berdiri dari bangku sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi.

"Tsuna! Selamat ya!" kata Yamamoto kepada Tsuna juga.

"Terimakasih semua!" kata Tsuna yang sangat terbuai oleh kesenangannya… tiba-tiba sebuah interupsi mengganggu.

"Tsuna-san! Kau jahat sekali menyakiti persaan Haru for a long time dessu!!" kata Haru yang sambil terisak-isak kepada Tsuna.

"Ha-Haru!!" kata Tsuna shock.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan membuat keributan dengan kumpulan herbivora lemah." Kata Hibari yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membuat hampir semua orang yang ada disitu mati… eh!! Ralat! Maksud saya sekarat.

"EH!!! Hibari-san!!!" kata Tsuna kaget!

"Kufufufu… Vongola juudaime jangan lupakan aku juga." Kata Mukuro yang tiba-tiba tukeran jiwa ama Chrome.

"Muncul! Mukuro!"

"Tsuna-kun…" kata Kyoko yang udah mulai takut. Coba bayangkan aja kejadian disitu, Gokudera udah mabuk berat, jadi dia melemparkan dengan sembarangan dynamite nya, kalau Lambo, dia luka parah dengan luka yang lumayan berat, bayangkan aja tuh kepala Lambo hampir hampir terbelah dua, ditambah badannya yang udah berlumuran darah muka yang udah gak jelas bentuknya, kakinya kepotong dua-duanya, tangan buntung sebelah, ekornya putus, dan kepalanya yang nyaris putus tadi, dan dia nuker dirinya ama yang TYL gara-gara Yamamoto (tadinya Lambo ngajakin main lempar pukul bola dari jarak dekat, eh… tau-taunya pemukul baseball yang dipakai Yamamoto itu adalah Yamamoto bat, jadilah si Lambo kepalanya terpotong sedikit ditambah beberapa luka yang saya sebutkan diatas.), nah sekarang kita pindah ke Bianchi, kalau si Bianchi dia lagi disibukkan ama acara kejar-kajaran ama TYL Lambo yang udah hampir sekarat, kalau Yamamoto sekarang lagi ketawa-ketawa gaje kayak orang gila, kita balik lagi sekarang ke Hibari sekarang dia lagi asyik ngebantain orang hingga mati(?!), kalau Dino dia udah sekarat gara-gara si Romario lagi dikamar mandi tadi, si Romario udah mati gara-gara kena dynamite nya Gokudera, Shamal… mukanya udah babak belur gara-gara berusaha mengintip toilet perempuan, Mukuro dia mah lagi asyik bikin ilusi darah yang bermuncrattan dimana-mana (padahal hampir setengahnya kerjaan Hibari). Reborn… dia yang paling tenang sambil minum kopi sambil nyuruh Tsuna buat memberhaentikan keributan ini.

"Oi! Tsuna kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Kata Rborn pada Tsuna.

"Melakukan apa??" tanya Tsuna stress.

"Panggil mou hitori no sugosha!" kata Reborn kepada Tsuna.

"Tapi… bagaimana caranya??" tanya Tsuna pada Reborn.

"Pakai ini!" kata Reborn sambil memberikan Tsuna pelindung kepala yang biasanya dipakai untuk latihan boxing.

"Kalau udah. Apalagi??" Tanya Tsuna yang sudah memakai pelindung kepala itu.

"Sekarang ucapkan kalimat 'aku adalah Vongola juudaime akan selalu menyerahkan darahku atas nama Vongola dan menjadi hero ditengah malam yang membela kebenaran dan keadilan!!!' begitu." Kata Reborn pada Tsuna

"Ukh… aku adalah Vongola juudaime akan selalu menyerahkan darahku atas nama Vongola dan menjadi hero ditengah malam yang membela kebenaran dan keadilan!!!!!!!" teriak Tsuna yang malu berat akan perkataan seperti itu di hari yang penting ini.

"HIATT!!!!" teriak beberapa suara, yang sambil berloncatan di udara.

"Kami adalah mou hitori no sugosha akan siap melayani anda juudaime!" kata ke-6 mou hitori no sugosha itu berbarengan.

"Uh… tolong hentikan mereka semua." Kata Tsuna yang sweat drop akan pakaian mereka ber-6. Coba bayangkan aja baju power ranger dengan warna flame sesuai elemen masing-masing, ditambah dengan pemakai dengan tubuh bak seorang binaragawan.

"Baik!!" kata mereka ber-6.

"2 menit kemudian"

"Ma-maafkan… kami… juudaime… kami… tidak… bisa… meng… hentikan… mereka…" kata si power ranger yang diketahui berelemen kumo yang menyampaikan pesan terakhir menggantikan pesan teman-temannya yang udah mati duluan oleh Hibari.

"HII!! Mereka kalah Reborn!!!" teriak Tsuna pada Rebor.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" teriak Kyoko yang terkena pukulan tonfa Hibari plus tusukan tridentnya Mukuro. Kini keadaan Kyoko tidak kalah mengenaskannya dari mayat pengunjung yang lain.

"KYOKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Tsuna histeris.

***Keluar dari alam mimpinya Tsuna***

"KYOKO-CHAN!!!" teriak Tsuna yang masih setengah sadar antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Ah. Kau sudah bangun dame Tsuna?" tanya Reborn yang kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk meledakkan Tsuna.

"Untung aku bangun…" kata Tsuna lirih.

***Di perjalanan Tsuna menuju Nanimori***

"Selamat Pagi juudaime!" sapa Gokudera dengan amat sangat sopan.

"Pagi Gokudera-kun." Balas Tsuna.

"Osh! Tsuna!" sapa Yamamoto kali ini.

"Pagi Yamamoto" Balas Tsuna lagi.

"Tsuna! Tampaknya sekolah kita besok akan kebanjiran(?!) anak baru." Kata Yamamoto memberikan info.

"Be-benarkah Yamamoto??" tanya Tsuna.

"Pasti mereka itu assassin yang dikirim untuk membunuh juudaime!" kata Gokudera tegas. "Juudaime! Tenang saja!! Gokudera Hayato ini akan selalu melindungi anda!!" kata Gokudera meyakinkan Tsuna.

"Se-sebenarnya mereka bukan assassin Gokudera-kun…" kata Tsuna sambil sweat drop karena tingkah Gokudera.

"Mereka bukan juudaime??" tanya Gokedera dengan tangan yang masih mengepal dilangit-langit.

"Iya… sebenarnya mereka adalah mou hitori no sugosha Gokudera-kun…" jelas Tsuna pada Gokudera.

"Mou hitori no sugosha??" tanya Gokudera lagi.

"Iya. Jadi mereka itu bisa dibilang mempunyai elemen yang sama dengan kalian, tapi mereka hanya akan menjadi tangan kanan kalian saja. Dan mereka itu masih asli dari keturunan mou hitori no sugosha zaman Vongola primo." Jelas Tsuna mengikuti cara Reborn.

"Anda hebat sekali juudaime!!!!! Bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu!!!!" kata Gokudera sambil menggenggam tangan Tsuna ditambah dengan aura sparkling(?!) dibelakangnya ditambah dengan ekor anjing.

"Haha! Tsuna! Apakah ada orang lain yang akan ikut permainan mafia ini??" tanya Yamamoto dengan santainya.

*Yamamoto! Setelah semua ini kau hanya menganggap ini hanya permainan??* pikir Tsuna shock akan jalan pikiran Yamamoto.

"Kono… Yakyuu baka!!!! Sudah berkali-kali dibilang!! Ini bukan Game!!!" teriak Gokudera pada Yamamoto.

"Haha! Gokudera ternyata benar kau orang yang menyenangkan!" kata Yamamoto lagi, tapi kali ini terkesan amat sangat santai.

"Da-dari pada itu… mendingan kita harus segera sampai kesekolah… atau kita akan telat Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…" kata Tsuna yang berusaha menjadi penengah.

"Hahaha!! Kau benar Tsuna! Kita tak boleh terlambat atau Hibari akan meng kami kurosu kita." Kata Yamamoto dengan santainya.

"Ceh! Ano Hibari kah?" kata Gokudera marah.

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun yang penting kita Harus cepat." Kata Tsuna yang mulai berlari untuk menuju ke Nanimori Chuu.

"Hai! Juudaime!" kata Gokudera yang langsung ikut menyusul Tsuna. (A/N: Ckckck… kau loyal sekali Gokudera…-_-;)

***Di Nanimori Chuu***

***With Nagiza and the others***

"Jadi disini Nanimori Chuu??" tanya Lily dengan ekspresi yang agak kaget.

"Hoi jangan ribut!" kata Nagiza mengingatkan.

"Buu!! Tapi sekolahnya lebih kecil daripada tempat kita sekolah di Italia!!" kata Lily.

"Wajar saja!! Itukan sekolah khusus untuk mafia!! Sedangkan ini sekolah khusus untuk **orang biasa** Lily!!!!" kata Nagiza yang udah sangat kesal.

"Daripada itu… seragammu mencolok sekali Miky…" kata Lavienn pada Miky sambil sweat drop.

"Ah! Tidak ah! Ini malah perpaduan warna yang paling harmoni(?!)" kata Miky membantah Lavienn.

"Daripada itu, Nagiza! Ini HELL SING no.1 nya!" kata Yamina sambil menyerahkan komik titipan Nagiza seperti sebuah penghargaan Oscar(?!).

"Ah… terimakasih…" kata Nagiza dengan amat sangat terharu.

"Wah! Aku gak nyangka si Negi punya ide buat nyembunyiin senjatamu pake tempat pedang kayu buat kendo." Kata Etoile pada Nagiza.

"Yah itu juga karena paman yang baik hati!!" kata Nagiza senang.

"Paman yang baik hati??" tanya Lavienn.

"Jadi begini ceritanya." Kata Nagiza.

***Flash Back***

Nagiza saat itu sudah ada didepan pintu toko olaraga dimana ia memesan tempat pedang kayu kendo.

"3 detik lagi toko ini jam 7. 2… 1… 0! Yak udah buka!!" kata Nagiza yang langsung main masuk kedalam toko itu.

"Selamat datang!" kata pemilik toko itu dengan suara yang agak serak ditambah dengan mata yang merah karena tidak tidur semalaman.

"Paman! Aku datang untuk mengambil pesananku!!!" kata Nagiza pada pemilik toko itu.

"Oh! Silakan!" kata pemilik toko itu membiarkan Nagiza mengambil pesanannya.

"Heh! Jadi juga!" kata Nagiza kagum melihat pesanannya sudah jadi. "Lho kok! Jahitannya gak rapat?? Terus kenapa ada beberapa benang yang keluar, resletingnya juga kurang kuat dijahitnya!!" kata Nagiza kepada paman itu.

"Saya mohon maaf sekali… tapi hanya kualitas itulah yang bisa kami dapatkan dalam 1 hari." Kata paman itu mencoba menipu Nagiza.

"Ukh! Jangan main-main denganku!!!" kata Nagiza yang langsung mengambil tongkat kayunya dan dipencetnya tombol pertama yang mengubahnya menjadi tongkat besi, lalu kemudian dipencetnya tombol kedua yang ada disamping tombol pertama untuk merubahnya menjadi scythe. Dan ditodongkannya scythenya itu pada pemilik toko.

"Hie! Maff!!!" kata paman itu yang udah ketakutan sampai mati karena ditodongin scythenya Nagiza.

"Hehehe! Kalau gak mau mati mengenaskan cepat berikan aku barangnya~" kata Nagiza yang sambil senyum pyschopat.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-baiklah…" kata pemilik toko itu dengan sangat amat ketakutan, karena kini lehernya sudah mengeluarkan setitik darah.

"Terimakasih banyak~" kata Nagiza yang masih dengan senyum pyschopatnya.

"S-sama-sama…" kata pemilik toko itu menyerahkan barang yang asli.

"Yak yang ini bagus!" kata Nagiza yang sudah selesai mengeceknya. "Ini 50.00 yen nya!" kata Nagiza yang langsung memberikan 50.000 yen kepada pemilik toko itu dan memencet tombol ketiga yang ada disamping toko kedua untuk merubahnya menjadi tongkat kayu biasa, sambil langsung keluar toko.

Dan sekarang keadaan pemilik toko itu ketika Nagiza sudah keluar, dia langsung pingsan ditempat karena ketakutan sampai lupa mengambil uangnya.

***End Flash Back***

"Kasihan pemilik toko itu…" kata Lily dan Miky berbarengan.

"Kenapa gak langsung dibunuh!!! Kan bisa bikin gore scene di pagi hari itu jarang!!!!" kata Yamina protes.

"Maunya begitu, tapi nanti takut Sawada-sama kena repot…" kata Nagiza kalem.

"Wah! Negi manggil Tsunayoshi-kun pake sama! Hebat banget! Kira-kira kalau dia Xanxus gimana ya??" tanya Etoile pada Nagiza.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilnya pake kata sama! Selamanya!" kata Nagiza tegas.

"Dari pada itu, kita udah mau masuk nih! Mendingan sekarang kita kekelas masing-masing aja deh!" kata Lavienn mengingatkan mereka semua.

"Baik!" kata yang lain.

"eh! Nanti kita istirahat ketemu di atap gedung sekolah ya!" kata Nagiza mengingatkan.

"Iya!" kata yang lain.

Dan kini mereka pun sedang berjaan menuju kelas masing-masing.

***POV di kelas 1-A***

"Yamina! Kita udah sampai didepan kelasnya nih!!" kata Lavienn ke Yamina.

"Bentar! Dikit lagi nih!!!" kata Yamina yang masih terkosentrasi oleh komik HELL SING no.2nya.

"Nanti kalau ketahuan guru bisa disita lho…" kata Lavienn sweat drop.

"Iya! Iya!" kata Yamina agak sewot sambil masukin komiknya kedalam tas.

***End POV di kelas 1-A***

***POV Di kelas 2-A***

"Wah! Deg degan nih harus masuk kekelas baru!" kata Miky pada Nagiza dan Lily.

"Iya! Apalagi tau-taunya malah jatuh! Uh! Malu berat deh!!" kata Lily juga.

"Oy! Jangan banyak omong! Mendingan sekarang masuk!" Kata Nagiza yang udah agak kesal.

"Bu! Negi jahat! Kan harus punya malu sebagai manusia!!" kata Miky pada Nagiza.

"Iya! Jadi orang jangan jadi muka tembok!!" kata Lily ikut menambahkan.

*Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama 2 orang yang sangat NORMAL ini!!* pikir Nagiza kesal.

"Lho Negi nangis ya??" tanya Lily dan Miky kompak.

"Ukh! Jangan panggil aku Negi! Dan sekarang ayo kita masuk!!" kata Nagiza sambil mendorong ke-2 temannya itu.

"Iya!!!" jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

***End POV di kelas 2-A***

***POV di kelas 3-B***

"Yup! Semuanya udah rapi!" kata Etoile. "Kira-kira yang lain gimana ya keadaannya??" tanya Etoile. "Aku juga berpikir begitu!" jawab Etoile lagi. "Ah kau benar! Daripada berlama-lama mendingan kita langsung masuk kelas aja!!" kata Etoile yang siap-siap membuka pintu kelas.

***End POV di kelas 3-B***

***POV di kelas 1-A***

"Jadi kalian mengerti anak-anak! Jika 2x(4x+5b) -3b(5b+6x) maka harus dijabarkan menjadi 8x2+10xb-15b2-12xb, maka jika urutkan akan menjadi 8x2+10xb-12xb-15b2. Maka hasilnya adalah 8x2-2xb-15b2! Apa kalian sudah mengerti!" kata guru matematika dikelas itu.

"Sudah pak!!!" jawab semua murid serentak.

"Sreek." Suara pintu kelas dibuka.

"Hmm…" kata guru itu menengok kepintu kelas sambil diikuti oleh para muridnya.

"Permisi!" kata Lavienn sopan.

"Silahkan…" kata murid yang lain.

"Hmm…" kata Yamina yang langsung duduk dibangku yang kosong.

"Ah… kalian siapa??" tanya guru matematika yang mengajar dikelas itu sambil sweat drop berat.

"Kami murid baru." Jawab Yamina dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Maaf sensei! Kami memang benar murid baru…" kata Lavienn.

"tetapi… kenapa kalian belum memakai seragam Nanimori??" tanya guru itu agak ketakutan, karena memikirkan nasib malang (baca: tragis) mereka.

"Oh… itu karena…" kata Yamina mau memberitahu guru matematika itu.

***End POV di kelas 1-A***

***POV di kelas 2-A***

"KYAAA!! Aku gak mau masuk! Takutnya make-up ku masih berantakan!" kata Lily di luar kelas.

"Iya! Aku juga!! Aku masih baru! Wajar malu!!! Gak seperti Negi! Muka tembok!" teriak Miky mengikuti Lily.

"Apa maksud kalian hah??!!!!" teriak Nagiza tidak terima dikatain muka tembok.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar??" tanya guru IPA bingung.

"Kau kan mantan muridnya si tukang lempar gelas beer!!! Wajar aja jadi muka tembok!!!" teriak Miky yang selalu dihantam dengan tonjokkan tepat dimuka dari Nagiza.

"KYAA!!! Negi!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Miky!!!" teriak Lily histeris.

"Cepat masuk kalau tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Miky, Lily~" kata Nagiza yang memakai nada psychopat.

"Ta-tapi…" kata Lily yang udah ketakutan.

"Huh…" Nagiza membuka pintu ruang kelas sambil menghela napas dan menyeret jasad Miky.

"Eh!! Negi?? Kau masuk??" tanya Lily.

"Lily. Kamu kesini deh." Kata Nagiza yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas 2-A yang terbuka.

"Apa??" tanya Lily dengan polosnya.

"Ukh!!!" ringis Lily kesalitan karena dilempar oleh jasad Miky sehingga masuk kekelas 2-A dengan cara yang tidak terhormat di pojok tembok.

"Sudah kubilang namaku bukan Negi!" kata Nagiza yang memasuki kelas.

"Ka-kalian… sebenarnya… siapa??" tanya guru IPA ketakutan.

"Oh… kami bertiga murid baru sensei." Kata Nagiza yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang guru dengan ramah.

"Cepat!!!!!!!" teriak Tsuna yang suaranya menggelegar dikelas sambil jaw drop.

"Hmm… apa anda ada masalah Sawada??" tanya guru IPA itu.

"Ah… tidak sensei." Kata Tsuna yang langsung duduk lagi dibangkunya.

"Baiklah." Kata guru itu.

*He… jadi dia sudah tahu bahwa kami akan pindah kesekoalahnya. Tidak buruk juga.* pikir Nagiza.

"Ehm. Jadi uhm…" pikir guru itu bingung.

"Nagiza." Jawab Nagiza singkat.

"Jadi Nagiza, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kedua orang temanmu bisa menjadi seperti itu??" tanya sang guru yang membuat hampir seluruh kelas sweat drop (kecuali Gokudera).

"Oh! Mereka?? Mereka bisa menjadi seperti itu, karena tidak mau masuk kelas takut make-upnya atau apalah berantakan. Jadi kupaksa masuk aja deh sensei!" kata Nagiza enteng.

"Jadi… kau mau bertanggung jawab atas pingsannya mereka??" tanya sang guru lagi.

"Tidak usah! Mereka juga bangun kalau misalnya kita melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap barang mereka." Kata Nagiza sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

"Seperti??" tanya guru itu lagi.

"Seperti ini." Kata Nagiza yang mendekat ke arah Miky dan Lily, lalu menendang mereka berdua dengan kasarnya. Dan mengambil tas mereka berdua.

"Oy! Ayo bangun!" kata Nagiza yang membangunkan mereka dengan injakkan-injakkan ringan(?!).

"Uh…" erang Lily.

"Huh! Baiklah kalau begitu! Kalau kalian tak bangun dari hitungan ketiga, maka tas kalian akan jatuh lewat jendela ini, dan bukan hanya itu. Kalian juga akan ditunda pengiriman uang bulanannya oleh kyuudaime-sama." Kata Nagiza memancingagar mereka berdua bangun.

*Yang aja!! Mereka mou hitori no sugosha!!* pikir Tsuna sambil ber jaw drop ria.

"3… 2…" kata Nagiza yang menghitung mundur.

"Jangan!!!" teriak Lily dan Miky berbarengan.

"Tuh kan mereka bangun sensei." Kata Nagiza sambil menyerahkan Miky dan Lily tas mereka berdua.

"Negi! Kau kejam sekali!!! Nanti komikmu aku robek semua lho!" kata Miky kesal.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua sebelum merobek komikku." Jawab Nagiza singkat padat dan jelas.

"Ehm! Jadi kalian bertiga adalah murid baru??" tanya sang guru.

"Iya! Sensei!!" kata Miky dan Lily semangat.

"Jadi, kalian bisa menjelaskan kenapa kalian belum memakai seragam sekolah Nanimori??" tanya sang guru.

"Oh! Soal itu…" kata Nagiza.

***End POV di kelas 2-A***

***POV di kelas 3-B***

"Sensei!!! Sensei harusnya mengajarnya lebih to the EXTREME!!!!" teriak Ryohei menggelegar.

"To the extreme??" pikir Etoile sweat drop.

"Sasagawa! Tolonglah anda tenang!" kata guru itu kepada ryohei.

"Lebih baik aku masuk." Kata Etoile sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"Tidak bisa sensei!!! Kalau anda mengajar begitu! Kelas tidak akan menjadi panas(?!) to the EXTREME!!!" teriak Ryohei.

"Permisi." Kata Etoile sambil memasuki kelas.

"Hmm!!" gumam Ryohei sambil melihat Etoile yang masuk kelas.

"Kau??" tanya sang guru, yang ternyata guru IPS.

"Aku adalah murid baru sensei." Kata Etoile.

"Murid baru ya??" tanya sang guru.

"Iya!" jawab Etoile lagi.

"Terus bisakah kau jelaskan, mengapa kau belum memakai seragam Nanimori??" tanya sang guru.

"Oh. Itu karena…" kata Etoile.

***End POV di kelas 3-B***

***Normal POV***

"Oh… itu karena." Kata Yamina, Nagiza dan Etoile bersamaan.

"Karena??" tanya sang guru.

"Karena kami baru mendaftar hari ini! Jadi seragamnya kami belum dapat!" kata Yamina, Nagiza dan Etoile berbarengan lagi.

***End normal POV***

***POV di kelas 1-A***

"Eh! Jadi kalian baru mendaftar hari ini??" tanya sang guru kebingunngan.

"Iya pak!" jawab Lavienn.

"Be-begitu… kalau begitu bisakah kalian kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri kalian." Kata sang guru.

"Baik! Ayo Yamina." Kata Lavienn.

"Iya, iya." Kata Yamina yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Perkenalkan semuanya! Namaku Ferguson Lavienn! Panggil aku Lavi saja! Aku murid pindahan dari Italia. Salam kenal." Kata Lavienn memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Shichima Yamina. Aku juga murid pindahan dari Italia." Kata Yamina santai.

"Jadi, silakan kalian duduk dibangku yang kosong." Sang guru memberikan arahan.

"Baik." Kata Lavienn yang langsung menyusul Yamina yang udah jalan kebangkunya duluan.

*Semoga hari ini para murid baru mendapatkan nasib baik.* pikir sang guru mendoakan keselamatan mereka.

***End POV di kelas 1-A***

***POV di kelas 2-A***

"He… jadi kalian baru mendaftar hari ini dan langsung masuk hari ini karena penasaran ya??" tanya sang guru.

"Iya! Sensei!!" kata Miky dan Lily berbarengan.

"Jadi bisakah kalian perkenalkan diri kalian??" tanya sang guru sweat drop keran melihat Miky dan Lily seperti anak kembar super histeris.

"Namaku! Meryposa Miky!!! Panggil aja Miky! Aku murid pindahan dari Italia! Salam kenal semuanya!!" kata Miky dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

"Kalau aku! Medariana Lily! Panggil aja Lily! Aku murid pindahan dari Italia juga! Salam kenal!!" teriak Lily tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Miky.

"Namaku Vergessen Nagiza. Aku juga murid pindahan dari Italia. Terserah kalian memanggilku apa saja. Asal kalian jangan panggil aku Negi kalau tidak mau berakhir dikuburan ataupun tartarus." Kata Nagiza dengan nada mengancam.

"Nah… silakan Meryposa duduk dibelakang Sasagawa Kyoko, Medariana dudukdisamping Kurokawa Hana dan Vergessen…" tiba-tiba omongan sang guru terputus.

"Saya lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Nagiza sensei." Kata Nagiza memberitahu sang guru.

"Uh, dan Nagiza duduk disamping Yamamoto Takeshi. Kalian ber-3 harap mengancungkan tangan." Sang guru memberikan arahan.

"Jadi sensei! Mana yang namanya Sasagawa Kyoko dan mana yang namanya Kurokawa Hana??" tanya Lily dan Miky.

"Sasagawa Kyoko yang itu." Kata sang guru menunjuk Kyoko. "Dan Kurokawa Hana yang itu." Jelas sang guru lagi menunjuk Hana.

"Kami mengerti!" kata mereka berdua. Menuju kebangku mereka duduk setelah Nagiza duduk setelah mereka.

"Salam kenal. Aku Sasagawa Kyoko." Kata Kyoko kepada Miky.

"Salam kenal Kyoko-chan." Balas Miky.

"Salam kenal Hana-chan. Aku Lily." Kata Lily pada Hana.

"Ah ya. Salam kenal" balas Hana kepada Lily.

"Salam kenal! Nagi!" kata Yamamoto kapeda Nagiza.

"salam kenal Yamamoto." Jawab Nagiza singkat.

"Salam kenal Nagi." Kata Tsuna ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"salam kenal Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama." Jawab Nagiza kepada Tsuna.

"Ukh… dia hampir seperti Gokudera-kun…" ucap Tsuna pasrah.

***End POV di kelas 2-A***

***POV di kelas 3-B***

"Jadi kau murid baru yang harusnya datangnya besok tapi kau malah datang hari ini karena penasaran sekolah seperti apa ini?" kata sang guru mengulangi perkataan Etoile.

"Betul sekali sensei." Kata Etoile.

"Jadi bisakah kau memperkanalkan diri?" tanya sang guru.

"Namaku Noirre Etoile. Kalian bisa panggil aku Et, Iru ataupun Ruu. Aku murid pindahan dari Italia. Salam kenal." Kata Etoile pada murid di kelas 3-B.

"Noirre Etoile?? Nama yang susah to the EXTREME!" kata Ryohei.

"Uhm… Noirre, kau duduk di belakng bangku kosong yang ada didepanmu ya…" kata sang guru.

"Iya sensei." Kata Etoile sambil menuju bangkunya.

"Sensei!!!" teriak salah satu murid.

"Ada apa Suzuki??" tanya sang guru.

"Anda ingin anak baru ini duduk dibangku itu?!!!" tanya Suzuki ketakutan.

"Mau apa lagi… tapi hanya itulah bangku kosong yang tersisa…" kata sang guru pasrah.

"Tapikan bangku itu terlarang…" kata Suzuki ikutan pasrah.

"Tapi dia jarang ada dikelas. Seharusnya Noirre baik-baik saja…" kata sang guru sambil menatap Noirre dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Emangnya kenapa??" tanya Etoile kepada yang lain.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Noirre, kau duduk saja dibangku itu. Kita akan segera memulai pelajaran lagi." Kata sang guru.

"Baik…" kata Etoile bingung.

***End POV di kelas 3-B***

***POV di kelas 1-A***

"_Midori tanabiku… Nanimori Chuu"_ Hibird mulai menyanyikan lagu Nanimori.

"Yey!! Istirahat!!" teriak salah satu murid di kelas 1-A.

"Yamina. Ayo kita keatap gedung sekolah! Kita bertemu yang lain disanakan." Kata Lavienn sambil membawa kotak makannya, tempat minum dan tas kecil yang buat naruh tongkat baseball yang sebenarnya berisi katana.

"Hum!" kata Yamina sambil membawa sebungkus roti yang menjadi bekalnya dan tempat minum yang diberikan tempat agar bisa menyimpan komik.

"Kira-kira yang lain keadaanya gimana ya??" tanya Lavienn kepada Yamina.

"Gak tahu." Jawab Yamina singkat padat dan jelas.

***End POV di kelas 1-A***

***POV di kelas 2-A***

"Istirahat!!!!" kata Tsuna senang.

"Oh… jadi ini bel kalau istirahat ya??" tanya Nagiza pada yang lain.

"Yup! Ini bel istirahat!" kata Yamamoto ikut menimpali.

"Negi!!!! Ayo kita kekantin!!!" kata Miky yang tiba-tiba langsung menyambar kebangku Nagiza.

"Aku bawa bekal." Jawab Nagiza singkat.

"Negi masih marah…" kata Lily.

"Gak!" jawab Nagiza dengan amat sangat singkat.

"Nagiza-chan. Kau ingin makan siang bersama dengan kami?" tanya Kyoko pada Nagiza.

"Gome Kyoko, tapi aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Aku ada janji dengan temanku yang lain untuk makan siang diatas atap." Kata Nagiza pada Kyoko.

"Kami bisa!" kata Lily dan Miky.

"Kalian tidak bisa!!!" kata Nagiza sambil menarik Miky dan Lily agar ke atap gedung sekolah. Sambil membawa kotak makannya yang terbungkus oleh kain untuk menyembunyikan komik dan juga tempat minum yang berisi susu. Dan juga membawa senjatanya (dipakaiin tempat yang dia pesan.).

"Tapi kami tidak bawa bekal!" kata mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu beli kekantin, jika kalian tidak muncul 5 menit setelah aku sampai diatap… kalian pasti tahu apa akibatnya." Kata Nagiza memperingatkan mereka berdua.

"Iya!!!" kata mereka yang langsung lari kekantin terdekat.

"Dasar orang bodoh." Kata Nagiza sambil menuju ke atap sekolah.

***End POV di kelas 2-A***

***POV di kelas 3-B***

"Istirahat to the EXTREME!!!!!" teriak Ryohei.

"Oh! Istirahat ya??" tanya Etoile.

"Benar Et! Ini waktu istirahat." Kata salah satu murid memberitahu Etoile.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu." Kata Etoile sambil membawa kotak makannya, membawa tempat minum dan juga whip yang merupakan senjatanya.

***End POV di kelas 3-B***

***Normal POV***

"Yo! Yamina, Lavi." Kata Nagiza menyapa Yamina dan Lavienn.

"Yo!" kata mereka berdua.

"Mana Miky dan Lily??" tanya Lavienn pada Nagiza.

"Mereka lagi beli makanan di kantin." Jawab Nagiza singkat.

"Yo! Negi, Lavi, Yamina" kata Etoile yang baru muncul.

"Yo!" balas mereka bertiga.

"Sampai!!!!" kata Miky dan Lily berbarengan.

"Tepat waktu!" kata Nagiza sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hah… hah… capek…" kata mereka berdua.

"Duduk!" kata Lavienn.

"Makasih." Kata Lily.

"Oy!!! Kalian semua minggir ini tempat buat juudaime!!!!" ternyata sebuah suara mengganggu acara mereka.

"Sudahlah Gokudera! Makan bersama itu lebih menyenangkan." Kata Yamamoto.

"Berisik yakyuu baka! Ini tempat untuk juudaime dan kalian jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk menempatinya!!!" kata Gokudera pada Nagiza dan kawan-kawan.

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun. Aku juga tidak masalah." Kata Tsuna pada Gokudera.

"Ta-tapi juudaime…" kata Gokudera kepada Tsuna.

"Uh… mungkin aku tidak sopan menanyakan ini… tapi, apa kalian adalah mou hitori no sugosha??" tanya Tsuna.

"Itu betul dame Tsuna." Kata Reborn yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas kepala Nagiza.

"Sudah kuduga…" kata Tsuna lirih.

"Reborn-san!!! Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Nagiza menyapa Reborn.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga kalian semua" kata Reborn pada Nagiza dan kawan-kawan.

"Eh! Jadi mereka mou hitori no sugosha juudaime??" tanya Gokudera pada Tsuna.

"Iya… Gokudera-kun." Jawab Tsuna singkat.

"Tapi, mereka anak perempuan semua." Kata Gokudera.

"Terus ada masalah kalau kamin perempuan semua!" kata Yamina kesal.

"Sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar." Kata Tsuna.

"Maaf juudaime." Kata Gokudera.

"Jadi, bisa kalian memberitahu kalian memegang posisi apa saja." Perintah Reborn.

"Aku mou hitori no taiyou sugosha. Mantan guruku Lussuria." Kata Miky pada yang lain.

"Aku mou hitori no kaminari sugosha. Mantan guruku Levi A Tan!" kata Lily.

"Aku mou hitori no arashi sugosha. Mantan guruku Bellphegor a.k.a si pangeran maniak tiara. Namaku Shichima Yamina" Kata Yamina sambil baca komik.

"Aku mou hitori no ame sugosha. Mantan guruku Squalo. Dan namaku Ferguson Lavienn" Kata Lavienn.

"Aku mou hitori no kiri sugosha. Mantan guruku arcobaleno, Viper. Namaku Noirre Etoile." Kata Etoile.

"Aku mou hitori no kumo sugosha. Mantan guruku yang pertama adalah Sawada Liemitsu dan mantan guruku yang kedua adalah Xanxus a.k.a si tukang lempar gelas beer" kata Nagiza sambil baca komik ditambah minum.

"Eh!! Ayah?!" kata Tsuna kaget.

"Ya. Liemitsu-san sudah mengajarku sejak umur 7 tahun sampai 8 tahun dan umur 9 tahun sampai sekarang aku diajar oleh Xanxus" jawab Nagiza santai.

"Jadi kau pernah jadi anggota Varia??" tanya Gokudera yang udah punya pikiran buruk.

"Bukan hanya si Negi, tapi semuanya pernah jadi anggota Varia." Kata Lavienn memberitahu.

"Sudah kuduga!!! Mereka disini untuk membunuh juudaime agar si Xanxus bisa menjadi Vongola juudaime!!!!!" kata Gokudera yang menuduh mereka ber-6.

"Hah??" pikir Yamina.

"Buat apa kami membunuh si Tuna ini. Kalau kami (baca: aku) membunuhnya nanti aku gak bisa ngebunuh atasannya Lily dong!" sambung Yamina lagi.

"Ah! Yamina jahat! Masa anak sekecil itu mau kau bunuh sih! Dan itukan atasanku!!" kata Lily pada Yamina.

"Tampangnya nyebelin." Jawab Yamina dengan singkat, padat, jelas, berbobot dan benar.

"Setuju." Kata Nagiza, Etoile dan Lavienn.

"Maksud kalian Lambo…" tanya Tsuna lirih.

"Ya! Betul!" kata Yamina, Nagiza, Etoile dan Lavienn.

"Hahaha!! Tsuna mereka bakal jadi anggota yang menarik!" kata Yamamoto senang.

"Huh! Ternyata ada juga orang yang benci dengan si sapi bodoh." Kata Gokudera.

"BRAAAK!!!!" suara pintu dibuka dengan kencang sehingga menabrak dinding.

"Eh??" kata mereka semua serempak kecuali Reborn.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sudah kubilang jangan membuat keributan dengan para herbivora lemah." Kata Hibari marah.

"Eh! Hibari-san! Anu ini tidak yang seperti Hibari-san pikirkan!" kata Tsuna ketakutan.

"Hm… melanggar pelanggaran sekolah dengan tidak memakai seragam Nanimori dan juga membawa komik (kerjaan Yamina dan Nagiza). Kami kurosu." Kata Hibari singkat.

"Juudaime! Mundur biar Gokudera Hayato ini yang melindungimu!!!" kata Gokudera.

"Mundur Gokudera, Yamamoto. Biarkan mereka ber-6 yang melawan Hibari." Kata Reborn pada Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Tapi Reborn! Mereka itu semuanya perempuan!" kata Tsuna pada Reborn.

"Jangan meremehkan mereka dame Tsuna! Mereka itu adalah mou hitori no sugosha." Kata Reborn mengingatkan Tsuna.

"Tapi…" kata Tsuna.

"Duduk dan diam saja!" kata Reborn sambil menendang Tsuna hingga tersungkur.

"Komiknya akan kusita! Dan masalah seragam kalian akan kuhukum sekarang juga!" kata Hibari yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Jangan komiknya!!!" teriak Nagiza, sambil mengambil tongkatnya yang berada didalam tempat buat naruh kendo yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Bunuh!!!!" ancam Yamina pada Hibari. Sambil mengeluarkan daggernya.

"Kalian juga ikut!" kata Nagiza yang memanggil teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah." Kata Etoile sambil meneluarkan whipnya.

"Tampaknya menarik." Kata Lavienn sambil mengambil katananya.

"Maaf Negi!" kata Lily dan Miky kompak.

"Kenapa??" tanya Nagiza yang kini sedang menyerang Hibari dengan tongkatnya yang berubah menjadi tongkat besi.

"Kami lupa bawa senjatanya." Kata mereka sambil cengar-cengir.

"BEEEGOOOO!!!!" kata Nagiza, Yamina, Etoile dan Lavienn.

"Maaf!!" kata mereka berdua ketakutan.

"Kalau gitu alihin perhatiannya aja gih!" kata Etoile memberi arahan, sambil membuat ilusi tanah menjadi retak dan terbelah.

"Tapi kami lupa memakai celana pendek." Kata mereka berdua dengan tampang memelas.

"…" tiba-tiba mereka semua terdiam.

"MATI AJA SANA!!!!!!" kali ini Lily dan Miky benar-benar dibuang.

"Kh…" erang Nagiza yang kali ini mencoba menahan serangan Hibari dengan tongkatnya.

"Heh… tidak buruk juga." Kata Hibari sambil terus mencoba mendorong Nagiza agar jatuh dari pertahanannya.

"Jangan kira senjataku hanya tongkat yang tidak berguna saja!" kata Nagiza pada Hibari dan langsung merubahnya menjadi scythe.

"HIE!!! Dia bawa scythe kesekolah!!!" kata Tsuna kaget.

"Et, Yamina." Kata Nagiza memberi aba-aba kepada temannya yang lain agar menyerang Hibari saat keseimbangannya lengah.

"Gampang." Kata Etoile yang kali ini membuat Ilusi ombak laut yang sangat besar agar Hibari tidak bisa melihat kearah mana Yamina dan dirinya akan menyerang.

"Kena!!!" kata Yamina yang melempar 5 dagger sekaligus kearah Hibari, meskipun hanya terkena 3 yang dikarenakan Hibari menghindar.

"Kerja bagus." Kata Etoile sambil memakai whipnya untuk menyerang Hibari tapi hanya terkena dibagian pundak saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Et." Kata Lavienn yang menodongkan ujung pedangnya kearah leher Hibari.

"Ke-keren…" kata Tsuna lirih.

"Mereka bisa memojokkan Hibari." Kata Gokudera kaget.

"Hahaha!! Meraka tidak buruk juga Tsuna!!!" kata Yamamoto pada Tsuna.

"Bergerak kau mati." Kata Lavienn pada Hibari.

"Tidak buruk juga kerja kalian. Tapi ini masih belum cukup." Kata Hibari sambil memukul perut Lavienn memakai tonfanya yang sedari tadi berada didekat perut Lavienn.

"Ukh!!!!" ringis Lavienn kesakitan.

"Lavi!" teriak Etoile.

"Kena!" kata Hibari yang memukul perut Etoile.

"Kh…" ringis Etoile pelan

"Jangan kabur!!!!" kata Nagiza yang sedari tadi membuat gerakan asal untuk menangkis Hibari.

"He… kau tidak bisa mengunci seranganku kalau hanya begitu." Kata Hibari.

"Benarkah??" tanya Nagiza pada Hibari yang posisinya sudah ada dibelakang Hibari sambil memposisikan scythenya dileher Hibari.

"Kau ingin bernasip sama seperti teman mu yang ada disa…" kata-kata Hibari terhenti ketika tahu kini kedua tangannya sudah terikat oleh rantai yang menyambung ke scythenya Nagiza.

"Hehe… kembalikan komik kami." Kata Yamina singkat sambil menodongkan daggernya ke muka Hibari.

"Hm… lumayan." Kata Hibari sambil menendang perut Yamina dan Nagiza berbarengan.

"Ukh!!!" ringis mereka berdua bersamaan.

"sekarang aku akan mengirim kalian semua ke surga sebagai tanda penghormatan karena sudah berhasil membuatku terluka." Kata Hibari sambil menuju ketempat mereka.

"Tunggu. Disini masih belum selesai." Kata Etoile yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Heh… kau belum menyerah…" kata Hibari sambil menuju ketempatnya Etoile.

"Jangan anggap ilusi itu gampang!" teriak Etoile sambil membuat ilusi semua yang ada disini menjadi es.

"AKu sudah terbiasa dengan ilusi macam ini." Kata Hibari sambil tetap berlari dan memukul Etoile.

"Etoile-san!" teriak Tsuna.

"Yang mana diriku yang asli??" tanya Etoile yang kini tubuhnya terbagi menjadi dua.

"Heh percuma." Kata Hibari yang langsung memukul keduanya bersamaan.

"Yang mana????" kini Etoile menjadi 4 orang.

"… kau bukan wanita yang sebelumnya. Siapa kau??" tanya Hibari.

"Aku… adalah dia dan dia adalah aku…" kata Etoile.

"Heh! Jadi kau punya 2 kepribadian ya??" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Kata Etoile pada Hibari.

"Itai…" ringis Nagiza yang kesakitan. "Yamina, Lavi. Tampaknya sekarang si Luna deh yang muncul…" kata Nagiza kepada yang lain.

"Tampaknya…" kata Lavienn membalas Nagiza.

"Kalau begitu kau akan kubuat menjawabnya." Kata Hibari yang kini bersiap mau menyerang luna.

"Ciaossu Hibari." Kata Reborn menganggu pertarungan mereka.

"Akanboka… maaf tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk." Kata Hibari yang kini mau menyerang Luna yang sudah didampingi oleh Nagiza, Yamina dan Lavienn.

"Tapi kau tak bisa membunuh mereka Hibari. Atau kau akan melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Kata Reborn pada Hibari.

"Menyenangkan??" tanya Hibari pada Reborn.

"Betul. Bukankah kau pikir mereka ini lumayan kuat. Kalau kau membunuh mereka sekarang kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka yang sudah menjadi kuat dimasa depan nanti." Reborn memberikan penjelasan kepada Hibari.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar mereka menjadi kuat??" tanya Hibari yang udah menjadi penasaran.

"Kau latih anak perempuan yang memakai scythe atau lebih tepatnya Nagiza dan sisanya biar orang lain melatih mereka. Dan Nagiza itu lumyan bisa kau jadikan pelampiasan rasa marah (baca: bunuh) terhadap murid lain yang tidak bisa melawan sama sekali." Kata Reborn membuat transaksi dengan Hibari.

"Hm… kau benar." Kata Hibari.

"Kenapa aku yang menjadi korba…" bisik Nagiza lirih.

"Kau yang namanya Nagiza! Mulai besok kau jadi anggota komite discipline, dan jangan coba-coba melanggar peraturan sekolah untuk ke-2 kalinya." Kata Hibari pada Nagiza.

"Iya…" kata Nagiza.

"Dan ini komiknya aku kembalikan, karena kalian sudah membuatku merasakan nikmatnya(?!) pertarungan." Kata Hibari sambil menjilat tonfanya yang terkena sedikit darah, sambil berjalan keruang komite disclipine.

"Terimakasih…" kata Nagiza dan Yamina berbarengan.

"Dan Gokudera, Yamamoto. Kalian akan melatih Lavienn dan Yamina mulai sekarang." Kata Reborn singkat.

"Um… Reborn-san, bagaimana dengan atasan kami." Tanya Miky dan Lily yang sedari tadi masih duduk manis.

"Nanti kalian berkumpul setelah pulang sekolah dirumah Tsuna." Kata Reborn singkat.

"Kenapa dirumahku!!!" kata Tsuna protes.

"Oy! Dame Tsuna istirahat 5 menit lagi selesai." Kata Reborn sambil masuk keruangan rahasian tempat dia muncul tadi.

"Dia tidak mendengarkan ku." Kata Tsuna.

"Juudaime ayo kita turun kebawah. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan selesai." Kata Gokudera pada Tsuna.

"Oh ya! Kalian tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan begitu masih belajar??" tanya Tsuna pada Nagiza, Yamina, Etoile dan Lavienn.

"Tidak apa-apa ini sih hanya luka kecil." Kata Etoile menenangkan Tsuna.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok." Timpal Lavienn.

"Asal komik selamat aku baik-baik saja." Kata Nagiza dan Yamina berbarengan.

"Ya… sudah kalau begitu" kata Tsuna yang mengikuti Nagiza dan kawan-kawan yang mulai turun kebawah.

**TO Be Continued**

Author: Hah! Selese juga!!! Lumayan makan halaman nih! Oh ya! bagi para readers jangan lupa diriview ya! terseraj mau ngasih kritik atau saran, tapi kalau kalian ngasih flame, maka flame itu akan dipake untuk ngebakar Lambo!

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!!! ^__^V


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Fiuh~ akhirnya selese juga chapter 2…

Hibari: Tapi lama…

SFX: *JLEB!*

Author: Tapikan kata-katanya banyak…

Reborn: Tapi gak kalah banyaknya ama typo…

SFX: *JLEB!*

Author: Ukh… Yamamoto… kau yang bacakan disclaimer ama warningnya aja…

Yamamoto: Haha baiklah! Disclaimer! Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu punya Amano Kira. Seingin apapun sang author bermimpi punya KHR gak bakal bisa. Yang punya Author disini hanyalah merupakan OC yang dibuat sendiri dengan bantuan temen-temennya. Dan warningnya adalah dicerita ini gak bakal ada sedikit Yaoi akibat salah satu OC nya, chracter yang OOC. Ditambah kata-kata yang harus disensor dan Gore scene.

Tsuna: *Sweat drop* Kali ini gore scene beneran muncul??

Author: Yup! Kali ini yang jadi korban si …

SFX: *BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!*

Gokudera: Jangan spoiler!!

Author: Oh maaf… kalau begitu ceritanya dimulai!!! :)

The Meeting

(TOVG)

**Normal POV**

"Oh ya! Kalian bilang Etoile-san punya 2 kepribadian kan??" tanya Tsuna pada Nagiza dan kawan-kawan yang masih mau menuju kekelas masing-masing.

"Iya… ada apa dengan Lune Sawada-sama??" tanya Nagiza pada Tsuna.

"Gimana caranya Lune-san berbalik menjadi Etoile-san lagi??" tanya Tsuna makin kebingungan.

"Oh… itu. Kalau itu gampang. Jadi kalau si Et pingsan atau tidur aku akan muncul, sedangkan kalau Et sadar dari pingsan atau bangun dari tidur aku akan menghilang." Jelas Lune segampang mungkin.

*Manusia yang punya 2 kepribadian! Harus diselidiki lebih lanjut!!!* pikir Gokudera sambil memantapkan targetnya.

"Tapi sifatnya si Lune gak terlalu beda jauh ama Et, jadi makannya waktu kita gak tahu si Et punya 2 kepribadian." Kata Lily memberitahu lebih lanjut.

"Tapi aku lebih suka dengan Lune." Kata Yamina ikut memasuki pembicaraan.

"Eh… kenapa?? Kupikir Et juga orang yang menyenangkan!!" kata Yamamoto pada Yamina.

"Si Lune bukan _fujoshi_. Kalau Et, Negi, Miky dan Lavi, mereka ber-4 _fujoshi_." Kata Yamina.

"…" Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya bisa sweat drop doang begitu mengetahui Etoile, Nagiza, Miky dan Lavi itu _fujoshi_.

"MENJAUH DARI JUUDAIME!!!!!!" kata Gokudera yang pertamakali sadar dari alam kematiannya(?!).

"Uh… ada apa??" tanya Etoile yang sudah bertukar kepribadian dengan Lune.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!!! DASAR KALIAN CEWEK _FUJOSHI_!!!!!" teriak Gokudera yang masih histeris.

"Sudahlah Gokudera… aku tak marah kok…" kata Tsuna yang sudah bangkit juga dari alam kematian(?!).

"Ta…tapi…" kata Gokudera.

"Wah!!!! Tsuna-kun baik ya!!!!" kata Miky kepada Tsuna.

"Ah… tidak juga…" kata Tsuna malu kepada Miky.

"Iya! Baik! Cocok buat jadi uke!!!!" sambung Lavienn

"…" Tsuna hanya bisa sweat drop.

"Mungkin Gokudera cocok buat jadi semenya…" lanjut Nagia lagi.

"Ah…" kali ini Gokudera hanya bisa berkata sedikit.

"Tapi dari tadikan si Gokudera berantem melulu sama Yamamoto…" tutur Etoile.

"Ah! Tidak kok! Kami berteman!!" kata Yamamoto yang sudah sadar juga.

"Si Gokudera bisa jadi ukenya si Yamamoto!!!" Etoile mengeluarkan saran.

"A… ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" Tsuna! Mereka benar-benar _fujoshi _sejati(?!)!!! kata Yamamoto yang sambil sweat drop.

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali Yamamoto…" kata Tsuna pasrah.

"Tapi kalau kalian _mou hitori no sugosha_ apakah kalian juga mempunyai ring??" tanya Gokudera.

"Tentu saja punya!" kata Etoile.

"Heh… kalau begitu kalian bisa memperlihatkannya??" tanya Tsuna.

"Boleh…" kata Nagiza yang mengeluarkan cincin yang dijadikan kalung olehnya.

"Heh… tak beda jauh rupanya!" kata Gokudera sambil melihat cincin itu.

"Iya ini memang tidak berbeda, hanya saja ini bukan berbentuk segi lima melainkan segi enam dan ini pemberian langsung dari orang tua kami." Kata Nagiza menjelaskan.

"Yup! Dan corak lambangnya juga tak terlalu berbeda!" kata Etoile menambahkan.

"Ja-jadi ini…" tanya Tsuna sweat drop.

"Kenapa?? Kalau mau nanya ini umurnya berapa, umurnya udah sekitar 500-400 tahun." Kata Yamina.

"Who! Ternyata permainan ini sudah dimainkan sejak 500-400 tahun yang lalu ya Tsuna?? Ini makin menarik saja!" kata Yamamoto girang.

"Huwa… atasanku hanya menganggap ini permainan??" tanya Lavienn sambil jaw drop.

"Tampaknya!!" kata Miky dan Lily kompak.

"Ya sudahlah!!! Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini!" kata Etoile yang segera langsung masuk kekelas 3-B.

"Kalau tidak salah disini juga kelasnya onii-san." Kata Tsuna.

"Memang betul Tsuna-kun." Kata Lily ikut masuk karena sedari tadi gak dapat dialog.

"Dikelas ini juga ada Hibari. Dan sebenarnya kita ini sudah di atur agar bisa sekelas dengan para Vongola no sugosha, hanya saja Yamina dan Lavi tidak bisa sekelas denga para Vongola no sugosha karena mereka masih kelas 1." Kata Lily.

"He… begitu…" kata Tsuna yang mengerti.

"PS: Ini dikutip dari kalimatnya Negi kemarin…" kata Yamina.

"He… begitu…" kata Tsuna sambil sweat drop.

"Oh Ya! ngomong-ngomong apakah si kiri no sugosha sudah tahu akan hal ini Tsuna??" tanya Yamamoto.

"Si Rokudo Mukuro itu tidak usah dikasih tahu!!!" kata Gokudare kesal.

"Tampaknya dia sudah tahu." Kata Nagiza.

"Ah iya… mungkin…" kata Tsuna ragu.

***End Normal POV***

***POV di Kokuyo chuu***

"Kufufufu… jadi untuk apa kau datang kesini arcobaleno?" tanya Chrome menggantikan Mukuro.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa sepulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke Nanimori chuu." Pinta (baca: Perintah) Reborn.

"Oya… kupikir kau tidak akan senangn jika aku mengganggu Vongola juudaime." Kata Chrome lagi.

"Kali ini berbeda." Kata Reborn.

"Oya oya… apa yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Chrome.

"Tsuna kedatangan _mou hitori no sugosha _jadi sebagai salah satu Vongola no sugosha kau **harus** datang." Kata Reborn dengan sangat serius sampai kata harusnya di bold.

"Kufufufu… jadi apa hubunganku dengan para _mou hitori no sugosha itu_??" tanya Chrome lagi.

"Waktu zaman kepemimpinan Vongola primo sebenarnya Vongola no sugosha bukan berjumlah 6 orang, akan tetapi 12 orang." Jelas Reborn. "Dan yang merupakan Vongola no sugosha adalah kalian. Sedangkan yang disebut sebagai _mou hitori no sugosha_ adalah yang merupakan keturunan langsung." Lanjut Reborn lagi.

"Oya… aku tak menyangka kalau Vongola punya sejarah seperti itu." Kata Chrome.

"Dan tugas kalian para Vongola no sugosha adalah untuk melatih para _mou hitori no sugosha_ yang akan menjadi tangan kanan kalian." Jelas Reborn lagi.

"Kufufufu… kalau begitu siapa yang akan kulatih?" tanya Chrome.

"Yang akan kau latih bernama Noirre Etoile, dia mempunyai dua kepribadian yang bernama Noirre Lune." Jelas Reborn.

***End POV di Kokuyo chuu***

***POV di kelas 1-A***

"In a long time ago there was a beautiful princess in a castle. Her name was Elizabeth…" Baca salah seorang guru.

"Pft… Elizabeth… gak bisa nahan ketawa…" bisik Yamina.

"Princess Elizabeth meet a prince. The prince is very handsome. Princess Elizabeth fall in love in they first meet. His name was Ciel Pantomhive. Prince Ciel has a butler. The butler name is Sebastian Michaelis…" lanjut sang guru.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" Yamina dan Lavienn langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untung saat itu sedang berbunyinya bel pulang.

"Well class let's continue the story _a greedy_ _princess and a fake prince_ next week." Kata sang guru menyudahi pelajaran.

"Yes mam!!!!" jawab para murid.

"Akhirnya pulang!!!!" kata Lavienn senang.

"Akhirnya bisa lanjutin baca Hellsing~" kata Yamina bahagia(?!).

"Oy! Yamina. Lavi!" sesosok suara memanggil mereka.

"Ah! Reborn-san! Ada apa?" tanya Lavienn.

"Sepulang ini kalian tidak jadi kerumah Tsuna." Kata Reborn.

"Eh! Kenapa??" tanya Lavienn.

"Kita akan mengadakan rapat diruang comite disclipine." Jelas Reborn.

"Hah?!" teriak Yamina yang protes akan keputusan Reborn.

"Nanti kalian beritahu yang lain ya. aku masih ada urusan." Kata Reborn yang langsung pergi.

***End POV di kelas 1-A***

***POV di kelas 2-A***

"Jadi untuk mencari AB2 rumusnya adalah AB2= AC2+BC2, AB2= 102+102, AB2= 100+100, AB2= 200, AB= 200, AB= 10 2 cm. Apa kalian sudah mengerti? Kalau masih ada yang bingung harap mengangkat tangannya" tanya sang guru.

"…" tidak ada murid yang menjawab.

"Baiklah! Karena tidak ada yang menanyakan. Saya akan mengatakan bahwa pelajaran ini sudah kalian mengerti semua. Dan sekarang saya akan memberi kalian soal." Kata sang guru sambil menuliskan soal dipapan tulis.

"Baik sensei!" jawab anak-anak.

'Panjang rusuk suatu kubus ABCDEFGH disamping adalah 10cm. Tentukan panjang diagonal ruang AG'

"Nah! Kira-kira yang harus menyelesaikan soal ini?" kata sang guru.

*Semoga jangan aku…* pikir Tsuna.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau Nagiza?" tanya sang guru.

"Ah iya!" kata Nagiza yang langsung maju untuk mengerjakan soal.

'AG2= 3s2, AG= 3×102, AG= 300, AG= 10 3 cm.'

"Sudah sensei." Kata Nagiza.

"Yak kau benar. Silahkan kau kembali duduk." Kata sang guru.

"Baik." Kata Nagiza yang kembali ke bangkunya.

"Nah soal selanjutnya~" kata sang guru sambil mulai menuliskan soal lagi.

'Luas permukaan sebuah kubus adalah 294 cm2. Tentukan volume kubus tersebut.'

"Nah giliran yang maju kali ini adalah Sawada." Kata sang guru. Tapi sayang bel pulang telah berbunyi.

*Syukurlah~* pikir Tsuna senang.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu soal ini akan dijadikan PR ditambah dengan soal halaman 213!" kata sang guru sambil keluar dari ruangan.

"Hah~ akhirnya selesai!!" kata Miky senang.

"Ya~ selesai juga!!!" kata Lily menyambung perkataan Miky.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo pulang!" kata Nagiza.

"Kita disuruh kerumahmu oleh anak kecil itu. Ya kan Tsuna." Kata Yamamoto.

"Reborn itu…" kata Tsuna yang sudah pasrah.

"Tsuna-san!" panggil Lavienn dari luar kelas 2-A.

"Hm.. ada apa Lavi?" tanya Tsuna.

"Begini, kata Reborn-san kita sepulang sekolah tidak jadi berkumpul dirumah Tsuna-san." Kata Lavienn.

"Jadi kita berkumpul dimana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ruang comite discipline." Jawab Yamina sesingkat mungkin.

***End POV di kelas 2-A***

***POV di gym***

"Sasagawa! Sudah saya bilang tempat buat kita loncat ini (A/N: Saya gak tahu nama pastinya, tapi itu kayak kayu disusun jadi 3 tempat, terus diloncati pakai bantuan tangan. Buat yang satu sekolah sama saya pasti tahu. Itu lho yang ada didekat perpustakaan.) bukan untuk dijadikan pengganti sack tinju!" kata sang guru olahraga.

"Apa?! Semua benda disini adalah alat buat latiha boxing to the extreme sensei!!!!!!" kata Ryohei bersemangat.

"Tapi kau tidak usah menghancurkannya beginikan!!!!!!" kata sang guru sambil menunjuk alat itu yang sudah sebagian menjadi debu.

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, namanya bukan latihan to the extreme sensei!!!!!" balas Ryohei lagi. Tapi pada saat itu bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Sudahlah! Kalau begitu! Semuanya bersiap pulang!!!" kata sang guru olahraga.

"YAAAY!!!!!" teriak semua anak.

"Oh iya! Ryohei!" Panggil Etoile.

"Etoile. Ada apa to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei.

"Nanti kata Reborn kita disuruh berkumpul dirumah Tsuna." Etoile memberitahu Ryohei.

"Ah! Pao pao sensei! Emangnya ada apa to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei lagi.

*Pao pao???* pikir Etoile bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi katanya kita harus berkumpul dirumah Tsuna setelah pulang sekolah."kata Etoile lagi.

"Et!!!" panggil Nagiza dan yang lain.

"Ah! Itu Sawada to the extreme." Kata Ryohei.

"Ada apa?" tanya Etoile.

"Ah! Ada onii-san! Pas sekali." Kata Tsuna.

"Cih! Ternyata disini juga ada grass head!" kata Gokudera kesal.

"Tako head apa yang kau bilang to the extreme?" tanya Ryohei.

"Oh! Ya! kata Reborn kita disuruh berkumpul diruang comite discipline sekarang." Kata Tsuna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!!!!!" kata Ryohei yang langsung berlari untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya!!!" kata Etoile yang menuju keruang ganti wanita.

"Hah… sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Reborn…" bisik Tsuna pasrah.

***End POV di gym***

***POV di ruang comite discipline***

"Ciaossu Hibari!" kata Reborn yang tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela.

"Akanboka… ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Hibari.

"Aku ingin memakai ruangan comite discipline untuk rapat Vongola family." Kata Reborn langsung to the point.

"Atas izin apa kau meminta hal itu?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Paling kau akan melewatkan kesempatan bertarung melawan Rokudo Mukuro yang datang ke acara rapat ini." Kata Reborn lagi.

"Si kepala nanas itu?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Kalau kau beruntung kau bisa bertarung melawannya." Lanjut Reborn lagi.

"Baiklah…" balas Hibari. "Asal jangan membuat keributan!"

"Mengerti." Jawab Reborn.

***End POV di ruang comite discipline***

***Normal POV***

"Ini dia… kita sudah sampai…" kata Tsuna tegang diikuti para anggota yang lain kecuali Ryohei dan Yamina.

"Permisi to the extreme!!!!!!!" kata Ryohei yang langsung main masuk aja.

"Oy! Dame Tsuna! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana! Cepat masuk!" kata Reborn.

"Ah! Iya!" kata Tsuna yang langsung masuk diikuti para anggota yang lain.

"Jadi apa yang mau dibacarakan disini?" tanya Yamina yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Kita disini akan membicarakan soal atasan kalian." Kata Reborn.

"Tapi disini atasan Et dan Lily belum datang." Jawab Nagiza.

"Kalau Mukuro mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Dan untuk si _aho ushi_ dia tak usah dibicarakan." Jawab Reborn. "Jadi disini kalian akan dilatih oleh masing-masing atasan kalian. Tempat dan waktunya mereka yang mengatur."

"Yamamoto-san. Kita berlatihnya kapan??" tanya Lavienn pada Yamamoto.

"Kita akan berlatih sepulang sekolah kalau sempat dan saat liburan di dojo ayahku." Jawab Yamamoto singkat.

"Um… ryohei-san… kita kapan berlatihnya??" tanya Miky pada Ryohei (A/N: Disini ceritanya Ryohei udah dikasih tahu, saya malas nulisnya *Plak*).

"Setiap hari to the extreme!!!!!!" teriak Ryohei.

"Hibari-dono… kita kapan berlatihnya??" tanya Nagiza.

"Kalau aku lagi mood, atau saat aku lagi ingin membunuh seseorang." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Huu… sudah kuduga dia orang yang gak lebih baik dari Xanxus…" kata Nagiza pasrah.

"Oy! Gokudera! Kapan kita berlatihnya?!" tanya Yamina tanpa sopan santun.

"Aku tak punya waktu!" kata Gokudera.

"Jangan begitu Gokudera-kun. Kasihan Yamina." Kata Tsuna.

"Ah… maaf juudaime." Kata Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu waktunya??" tanya Yamina.

"Waktunya seminggu sekali pada haru sabtu di hutan Nanimori." Jawab Gokudera.

"Wah… si Tsuna beneran kayak uke ya…" kata Miky yang bisik-bisik ama Lavienn.

"Tapi kalau Gokudera yang jadi seme, masa seme diperbudak ama uke." Kata Lavienn lagi.

"Kalau gitu siapa dong seme buat Tsuna yang gak bisa di perbudak??" tanya Miky lagi.

"Hibari-dono." Jawab Nagiza singkat. Yang rupanya dari tadi mendengar percakapan Lavienn dan miky.

"Tadi kau bilang apa??" tanya Hibari sambil men death glare Nagiza.

"Ah… bu-bukan kok… bukan apa-apa…" kata Nagiza yang ketakutan.

"Tadi si Negi bilang kau cocok jadi semenya si Tsuna." Jawab Etoile.

*Ah! Etoile! Kenapa kau bilang!! Kalau begini nyawaku bakal melayang!!!* pikir Nagiza kalang kabut.

"Benarkah??" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Maaf! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!! Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf!!!!!!" kata Nagiza yang sudah ketakutan akan tetapi.

"DUUAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!" bunyi suara kepala Nagiza yang dipukul oleh tonfanya Hibari saat meminta maaf.

"Itai…" ringis Nagiza.

"Kufufufu… tampaknya _mou hitori no sugosha _perempuan semua." Kata Mukuro yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"HIE!!! Mukuro!!!!" kata Tsuna kaget. Sedangkan Nagiza, Yamina, Etoile, Lily dan Miky hanya bisa mematung. Dan Lavienn hanya bisa gemetar.

"Ada apa Lavi?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Ini… ini… Sebastian versi manusia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Lavienn kesenangan.

"Oya… tampaknya aku disenangi." Kata Mukuro lagi yang sudah masuk kedalam ruang comite discipline.

"Lavi… tolong kau jangan menjadi yandere…" pinta Etoile.

"Muku-sama!!!!" kata Lavi yang tak memedulikan kata-kata Etoile.

"Hah… aku mencium bau kacang…" kata Etoile pasrah.

"Hi… dia suka Mukuro…" kata Tsuna ketakutan.

"Yah… mungkin ini karena Mukuro mirip ama karakter Sebastian Michaelis dari komik kuroshitsuji." Kata Nagiza menjelaskan.

"Ho…" Tsuna akhirnya mengerti. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah interupsi menganggu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" teriak Miky dan Lily berbarengan.

"Ada apa sih??" tanya Yamina.

"I-itu… ada kecoa!!!!" kata Miky dan Lily yang langsung naik keatas meja.

"Hah kecoa??" tanya Tsuna bingung, yang kemudian ditambah sweat drop saat melihat Nagiza, Etoile dan Lavienn yang naik keatas sofa.

"Ja-jangan bercanda ah! Dimana kecoanya?!" tanya Nagiza marah.

"Itu! Dibalik gorden!" kata Lily sambil menunjuk antena kecoa yang kelihatan sedikit di balik gorden.

"Iya!!!!" kata Nagiza, Lavienn dan Etoile yang kaget dan langsung buru-buru mengambil tas mereka untuk diamankan dan langsung naik diatas sofa lagi.

"Anu… Tsuna… kau bisa menyingkirkan kecoanya?? Jangan sampai terbang ya…" pinta Etoile yang ketakutan.

"Boleh." Kata Tsuna yang mengambil majalah porno punya anak murid yang disita oleh Hibari. Tsuna akan memukul Kecoanya dengan itu, tapi sayang kecoanya itu berhasil mengelak dan terbang dengan sembarangan diruang comite discipline.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!" teriak Miky dan Lily ketakutan.

"JLEB!" tiba-tiba kecoa itu sudah tertusuk oleh dagger yang dilempar oleh Yamina.

"Selesaikan." Kata Yamina singkat.

"KYAAA!!!!" teriak Miky dan Lily lagi, tetapi makin histeris saat melihat kecoa mati itu dihadapan mereka yang dengan mulusnya mendarat didekat kaki mereka berdua. Dan dalam sekejab, mereka pingsan.

"SUDAH DI BILANG JANGAN DIBIKIN TERBANG!!!!!!" kata Etoile dan Nagiza yang kompak sambil mengangkat kerah baju Tsuna.

"Kuhahahahahahaha!!!!!! Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang bos disiksa oleh anak buahnya." kata Mukuro yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Uh… sudah dikasih tahu belum jangan bikin Nagiza marah… atau…" kata Lavienn lirih.

"Oy! Kalian berdua! Lepaskan tangan kalian dari juudaime!!!" Kata Gokudera.

"SHUT UP YOU *BEEP* YOU JUST A *BEEP*! THEN SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOUR TRASH! AND YOU THING YOU THE BEST?! YOU JUST *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Nagiza pada Gokudera.

"Ap…" kata Tsuna dan Yamamoto berbarengan karena kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Nagiza.

"Oy! Nagiza tenang!" kata Yamina.

"Hah hah hah hah…"

"Sabar…" lanjut Etoile lagi.

"Kata-kata yang kreatif." Komentar Hibari singkat.

"Nagi!!!! Hebat sekali perkataanmu to the extreme!" kata Ryohei.

"Kuhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" tawa Mukuro kali ini makin meledak.

"Uh…. Mukuro… latihan ku kapan dimulai?" tanya Etoile.

"Oh! Jadi kau Etoile. Latihannya akan dilakukan kalau kau mau saja. Chrome selalu punya banyak waktu luang." Jelas Mukuro.

"Baiklah…" jawab Etoile.

"Karena semuanya sudah selesai, maka pertemuan hari ini akan diselesaikan." Kata Reborn.

"Tsuna!" panggil Yamamoto.

"Ada apa Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan PR bersama dirumahmu? Mumpung ada Gokudera kita bisa diajari!" kata Yamamoto pada Tsuna.

"Ide yang bagus Yamamoto! Bagaimana kalau yang lain juga ikut??" tanya Tsuna pada Nagiza dan kawan-kawan.

"Setuju!" kata Lily dan Miky kompak.

"Boleh saja." Kata Etoille.

"Aku sih gak apa-apa…" kata Lavienn.

"… boleh lah…" Yamina ikut menjawab.

"Ya sudah! Aku sih tidak masalah…" kata Nagiza.

"Ya sudah… kalau begitu ayo." Kata Tsuna.

(TOVG)

"_Tadaima_…" kata Tsuna.

"Selamat datang." Jawab ibunya Tsuna. "Ara… tampaknya hari ini kita kedatangan banyak tamu."

"Ah… permisi." Kata Nagiza dan kawan-kawan bersamaan.

"Maaf mengganggu." Kata Gokudera.

"Selamat sore!" kata Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu beruntung sekali hari ini Kyoko-chan dan Haru-chan datang." Kata Ibunya Tsuna.

"Eh! Kyoko-chan?!" tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Iya… dia dan Haru-chan sedang membeli cake di toko." Kata ibunya Tsuna.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, aku dan yang lain akan segera keatas." Kata Tsuna sambil menaiki tangga yang diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Oh…" jawab ibunya Tsuna.

"Sawada-sama tampaknya punya ibu yang baik ya…" kata Nagiza pada Tsuna.

"Ah! Tidak… terkadang ibuku juga merepotkan…" kata Tsuna.

"Oh… begitu ya…" jawab Nagiza pelan.

"Nyahahaha!!!!" suara tawa menyebalkan mengema diseluruh kamar Tsuna.

"Huwa! Lambo! Apa yang kau lakukan??" tanya Tsuna pada Lambo.

"Na na dame Tsuna! Ayo kita bermain!!" kata Lambo senang.

"Dame yo Lambo. Hari ini aku dan teman-teman mau belajar." Kata Tsuna.

"Cih!" umpat Yamina kecil.

***Khayalan Yamina***

"Nyahahaha!!!! Lambo-san saiko!!!" kata Lambo senang.

"Baka Ushi!" teriak Yamina yang langsung mencengkram kepala Lambo. Di tempelkan badan Lambo yang tengah melayang ketembok, lalu Yamina mengambil daggernya, ditancapkannya daggernya kekedua tangan, dan kaki lambo ditembok. Lalu disayatnya badan Lambo pelan-pelan, dikuliti badannya, dicongkel matanya, kemudian diputuskan urat nadinya satu persatu, disiram oleh alkohol semua tubuh Lambo yang terkena luka, bakar hidup-hidup, ketika nyaris mati(?!), dimatikan apinya. Lalu dipotonglah leher Lambo sehingga darahnya mucrat kemana-mana. Dan ketika lambo sudah mati, dagingnya diambil untuk dijual, kepalanya dibelah dua. Kemudian diambil otaknya, dan setelah itu pretelin otaknya!!!!

***End Khayalan Yamina***

"Nyahaha!!!! Dame Tsuna! Baka Tsuna! Aho-" belum sempat Lambo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada dagger yang melesat melewati kepalanya.

"Mati!!!" kata Yamina yang melempar 5 dagger sekaligus kearah Lambo, tetapi lambo berhasil menghindarinya.

"Yamina!!!! Jangan bunuh atasanku!!!" kata Lily.

"Ga… ma… en…!!!! Huwa!!!! Uwa!!!!" Lambopun menangis dan memasukkan dirinya ke TYL bazooka.

"DUUUAAR!!!!!"

"Fuh~ tampaknya aku muncul lagi disini…" kata adult Lambo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ho~ sasaran baru rupanya~" kata Yamina dengan nada pyschopat.

"Eh! Yamina-san…" kata adult Lambo ketakuta. "Tampaknya disini young Vongola sudah bertemu dengan mou hitori no sugosha. Kalau begitu… aku permisi dulu!!!!!" dan dia pun langsung lari.

"Hm…" tiba-tiba Bianchi muncul didepan pintu.

"Aneeki!!!" kata Gokudera kaget dan kini dia langsung jatuh karena sakit perut.

"Ah~" adult Lambo pun makin ketakutan.

"ROMEO!!! MATI KAU!!!!!" Teriak Bianchi sambil siap-siap melemparkan poison cooking.

"Dia mangsaku!" kata Yamina Sambil melempar 5 dagger sekaligus.

"Ah!" teriak adult Lambo.

"PONG!" tiba-tiba adult Lambo pun berubah menjadi anak kecil lagi.

"Ah! Apa aku salah lihat?" tanya Bianchi pada diri sendiri.

"Tsuna-san!" kata Haru yang langsung masuk kamar, sambil diikuti kyoko.

"Ha -Haru!!!!" Kata Tsuna kaget.

"Hahi!!! Siapa orang-orang itu?!" kata Haru sambil menunjuk Nagiza dan kawan-kawan

"Yo! Haru! Mereka ini anak-anak baru di sekolah kami!" kata Yamamoto sambil menyapa Haru

"Ara… Nagiza-chan, Lily-chan, dan Miky-chan ada disini juga?" kata Kyoko yang muncul sambil membawa bungkusan kue

"Kyo-kyoko-chan!!!" kata Tsuna kaget

"Tampaknya kita disini kedatangan banyak teman. Untung aku dan Haru-chan membeli banyak cake~" kata Kyoko sambil menunjukan bungkusan kue yang sangat banyak.

"Nyahahaha!!!! Lambo-san sangat suka cake!!!" kata Lambo yang langsung mengambil salah satu bungkusan

"Hey, aho ushi! Jangan mengambil kue nya dulu!" kata Gokudera marah. Gokudera mengangkat Lambo yang sedang memegang cake

"Weekk!!!! Cake ini milik Lambo-san!!!" Lambo menjulurkan lidahnya

"Ya sudah.. Kalau begitu, kita langsung makan kuenya saja!!!" kata Tsuna

"Tumben kau pintar, Tsuna.." kata Reborn yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tembok dengan kostum bunglon. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun mulai memakan cake…

*Ma-makanan manis…* pikir Nagiza. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi pucat ketika melihat tumpukan cake di depannya.

*Tampaknya aku makan capuccino cake saja…. ini tidak terlalu manis…* pikir Nagiza lagi. Nagiza mengambil cake capuccino yang tidak jauh darinya

"Nagiza-chan kenapa ambil yang itu? Cake yang itu buat Gokudera-kun"kata Haru

"Ah… ti----" kata-kata Nagiza terpotong

"Negi tidak usah malu-malu~! Bukannya kau suka makanan manis~?" kata Etoile dengan evil smile

"Wha---!!!" kata-kata Nagiza terpotong lagi

"Haru~ berikan aku devil cake itu~ Negi pasti malu-malu untuk makan-makanan manis~ karena dia kalau makan-makanan manis, ga bisa berhenti~" kata Yamina sambil mengeluarkan evil smile

"Janga-------!" belum Nagiza menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, Yamina dan Etoile sudah memasukan devil cake ke mulut Nagiza

"Ayo~ Negi~ habiskan kuenya~!" Yamina tersenyum ala devil

"Tidak baik, kalau kau menyisakan makanan!!!" kata Etoile

"Humph buah guah fuah uekh! Dah!!!!!" kata Nagiza yang akhirnya berhasil menelan devil cake itu

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Yamina! Etoile! kalian… *BEEEP*!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Nagiza. Dia langsung mengambil cake terdekat dan melemparnya ke arah Yamina. Tapi, Yamina berhasil menghindar, dan cake itu dengan mulusnya mendarat di muka Gokudera

"Hei!! perempuan sialan! apa maksudmu, hah??!!!!" Gokudera marah, dan mengambil cake terdekat. Ia melempar ke arah Nagiza. Tapi dengan cepat, Nagiza mengambil Lambo dan melemparkannya ke arah cake itu

"HUWEEEE!!!!!" Lambo mulai nangis

"Ayo kita mulai perang!!!!" kata Lavienn sambil mengambil sebuah cake dan melemparnya tanpa arah. Cake itu berhasil melakukan pendaratan di topi Etoile

"Akh!!! Topi kesayanganku!!!!" Etoile pun mengambil sebuah cake dan melemparnya ke arah Miky

"Kok aku yang di lempar??!!" tanya Miky

"Random~ random~!" Etoile tersenyum dan melemparkan cake ke arah Tsuna

"Juudaime!!!!"Gokudera melindungi Tsuna dari lemparan cake. Tapi apa daya, kecepatan Gokudera yang agak lambat, akhirnya membuat cake itu mendarat di muka Tsuna

"Gokudera-san… di depan… Tsuna-san…" kata Lavienn yang udah mulai fujoshi mode on. Pikirannya pun melayang entah kemana (Doujinshi rating NC-17)

"Hoi! Lavi! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Nagiza

"Bagi-bagi dong…" kata Nagiza pelan

"Itu… aku mikir… kalau… Gokudera-san jadi semenya Tsuna-san… Dan kemudian… Gokudera-san……" Lavienn tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"HUWAAAA!!!! terima ini!!!" Lambo melempar cake nya secara acak. Dan cakenya mengenai Lily

"Kok aku??!!!!" Lily melempar balik sebuah cake ke arah Lambo

"Ga… ma… en!!!!" Lamo pun langsung mengeluarkan TYL bazooka dari dari kepalanya. Dan ketika dia mau memasukkan dirinya ke TYL bazooka, Reborn menendang TYL bazooka itu, sehingga Nagiza secara tidak sengaja ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"DUAARRRR!!!!!"

"Menyerahlah…" kata seseorang dibalik asap.

"Hah?? Nagiza yang sepuluh tahun kemudian?!!" tanya Tsuna kaget.

To be continued

Yak! akhirnya disini secara tidak sengaja Nagiza terkena TYL bazooka. bagaimanakah nasib Nagiza di TYL??

Author: Selesei!!!!!

Reborn: Ini lebih pedek daripada sebelumnya…

SFX: JLEB

Author: Ya sudahlah~ini saatnya untuk membalas review~~

Balasan Review:

Lucielle Michaelis

Author: Typo?? emangnya kenapa?! saya juga sering nemuin typo diceritamu!!!! Terus yang bagian seragam itu misah! saya cuma malas aja ngetiknya! *PLAK*

Mukuro: Kufufu… tapi kau bukan anggota inti~ *Langsung dibekep author*

Author: Berarti kamunya yang gak nangkap!!! terus Lily ama Miky saya bikin lemah karena berhubung guru mereka yang lama emang yang paling lemah di Varia. Nama Negi itu dari inspirasiku sendiri! kenapa?? Salah?? Ah~ternyata ada yang mengasihaniku juga… Oh! Masalah nama Lune?? waktu itu saya salah ngetik! *tampoled*. Disini udah dijelasin!!!

All: Arigato! Atas reviewnya Lucielle Michaelis-san!!!!

Diesty Sutcliff

Author: Ho~kau bangga ya dirimu jadi kuat?? mau jadi lemah?? terus emang yang paling ditonjolin Nagiza~ Etoile keren??

Etoile: Makasih~

Author: Nah disini udah ada sedikit(?!) gore scene. dan masalah typo?? akan saya perbaiki…

All: Thank's a lot reviewnya Diesty Sutcliff-san~!

Rion Fuyushita

Author:Nah saya sudah update~!Dan Mou hitori no itu artinya yang satu lagi…

All: Makasih reviewnya Rion Fuyushita!!!!

Shi no Aria

Author: Typo lagi… maaf deh~dan untuk yang lain?? harap bersabar~ Dan terimakasih untuk semuanya!!! Dan tolong… jangan OOT!!!!

All: Trims reviewnya Shi no Aria sama!!!!

Author: Nah sekarang untuk profil chara!!!

All: Ini dia!!!

Nama: Shicima Yamina

Umur: 13 tahun

Ulang tahun: 13 April

Senjata: Dagger(s)

Warna Mata: Coklat

Warna Rambut: Coklat muda

Kelas: 1-A

Tinggi: 158 cm

Berat: 43 kg

Personality: Otaku, pyscho (gore-lover), ultimately not feminine, pretty good at keeping her cool(anger only), food lover, anti yaoi/BL, anti yuri/GL, anti hentai, etc.

Strength: Gore scene maker

Weakness: Food, manga, game, anime (can turn into strength tough)

Ring: Arashi

Main (gore) target: Kaminari (baca: lambo si anak sapi *plak*)

Status:

STR= 9

DEF= 4

AGI= 7

VIT= 2

DEX= 8

INT= 5

Tambahan: Bakar barang-barang yang jadi kelemahannya , & dia akan dapat "auto all stat boost" buat nge bunuh si pembakar dengan mengeksploitasi organ dalam si pembakar/ cara pyscho lainnya. Coba bayangkan tag team Hibari + Xanxus + Reborn

Nama: Ferguson Lavienn

Umur: 13 tahun

Ulang tahun: 17 November

Senjata: Katana

Warna Mata: Merah

Warna Rambut: Putih

Kelas: 1-A

Tinggi: 160 cm

Berat: 42 kg

Personality: Otaku, aneh, kadang diam, kadang rusuh, tukang ngamuk, unclear, fujoshi, wanna be mangaka, ceroboh, bisa gila kalau udah ngomongin yaoi. Yandere sama Mukuro, doyan tidur

Strength: Kalau ada Mukuro bertarungnya lebih 'semangat'

Weakness: Cahaya yang menyilaukan, (paling males bertarung ada beginian)

Ring: Ame

Status:

STR= 8

DEF= 5

AGI= 6

VIT= 4

DEX= 6

INT= 6

Tambahan: Kalau ketemu Mukuro langsung di kejar sambil bawa katana. Keadaanya bukan kayak 'lavi' lagi. Pupil matanya mengecil, lebih pucat, & udah gemeteran megang katananya, & kadang cairan saliva pun keluar dari mulutnya

Like: Rokudo Mukuro, 6918, komik-komik yaoi, tidur berjam-jam, sushi~!

Dislike: Panas-panasan

Nama: Medariana Lily

Umur: 14 tahun

Ulang tahun: 4 september

Senjata: Tongkat besi panjang yang bisa di bongkar pasang

Warna Mata: Hijau

Warna Rambut: Coklat gelap

Kelas: 2-A

Tinggi: 170 cm

Berat: 50 kg

Personality: Otaku, ceria, pintar make-up (diajarin Lussuria), suka mencoba jadiin Nagiza & Yamina 'percobaan' fashion terbaru (tapi gak jadi karena udah di bantai duluan), agak lemot

Strength: Pintar bikin strategi bareng si bawang Nagiza. Mood maker, koki diantara murid varia lainnya

Weakness: Lemah, kadang lemot, ngeluarin petirnya lama

Ring: Kaminari

Status:

STR= 5

DEF= 3

AGI= 3

VIT= 2

DEX= 10

INT= 9

Tambahan: Kalau lagi marah, warna matanya langsung berubah jadi coklat gelap.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Hiya! Maaf telat update…

Hibari: Kami koroshi /Dark aura/

Author: HUWA! Siapa aja! Bacain Disclaimer ama Warning.

Kyoko: Hitman Reborn itu punya Amano Kira. Seingin apapun sang author bermimpi punya KHR gak bakal bisa. Yang punya Author disini hanyalah merupakan OC yang dibuat sendiri dengan bantuan temen-temennya.

Haru: Dicerita ini gak bakal ada sedikitpun yaoi eh ralat! Bakal ada sedikit yaoi akibat beberapa OC nya, chracter yang OOC. Ditambah kata-kata yang harus disensor dan Gore scene.

Reborn: Mari mulai ceritanya.

* * *

**The Future**

**(TOVG)**

**Normal POV**

"Nagiza yang sepuluh tahun kemudian?" tanya Tsuna kaget melihat sosok perempuan memakai baju mafia, berambut agak panjang dari Nagiza.

"Lho Sawada-sama? Bukannya anda sedang ada di Vongola HQ?" tanya Nagiza.

"Sebelum itu singkirkan senjatamu dulu!" kata Gokudera marah.

"Hm…" gumam Nagiza sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Cake ini enak sekali." Kata adult Lambo yang dengan tenang memakan cake yang masih terselamatkan disana.

"Lambo~" panggil Nagiza dengan dark aura.

"Hm…" adult Lambo menengok ketempat ajalnya datang.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku ini sedang misi bagaimana bisa TYL bazookamu nyasar padaku yang sekarang!" kata Nagiza sambil mulai mengangkat adult Lambo tinggi-tinggi.

"Te-tenang Nagiza-san. Kau pasti selamat…" kata Lambo yang berusaha menenangkan Nagiza.

"Um… Nagiza-san" panggil Tsuna.

"Ya ada apa Sawada-sama?" tanya Nagiza yang langsung melempar Lambo ke tembok terdekat, sehingga membuat tembok kamar Tsuna retak dan membuat semua orang yang ada disitu(Reborn jangan dihitung) sweat drop.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ah… itu ada banyak…" kata Nagiza sambil sweat drop.

* * *

**Future**

"Barusan aku tertembak TYL bazooka kan? Berarti sekarang aku ada di masa depan?" kata Nagiza sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Oi! Tidak mungkin perempuan sialan itu berhasil lolos!" kata suara di kejauhan sana.

"Maaf!" kata suara lain.

"Hm… mereka sedang apa?" tanya Nagiza.

"Dia orangnya!" kata seorang laki-laki sambil menunjuk Nagiza.

"Tapi rasanya dia lebih kecil." Kata laki-laki yang lain.

"Dari pada itu mendingan kita tangkap dia!" kata laki-laki yang mulai menerjang kearah Nagiza.

"Cih! Aku harus kabur." Kata Nagiza. "Hm… ini apa?" tanya Nagiza sambil mulai mengambil ear phone yang terjatuh ditanah.

"47! 47! 47! Jawab!" suara di ear phone itu tampak khawatir.

"Hah? 47? Aku ini Nagiza Vergessen bukan 47." Kata Nagiza.

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

"Hah? 47? Aku ini Nagiza Vergessen bukan 47." Kata Nagiza.

"Sialan! Dia tertembak TYL bazooka!" kata TYL Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu cepat kirim bantuan!" kata TYL Tsuna.

"Ma ma kalian tenanglah." Kata Yamamoto. "Hibari tadi sudah pergi." Tambah Yamamoto lagi yang disambut kehororan oleh semua orang yang ada disitu (Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lal, Chrome, Etoille, Miky, Lily Lavienn dan Giannini.).

"Kirim bantuan lain!" kata Etoille sambil bermuka horor.

"Kalau gak nanti Negi kecil bakal mati!" kata Lily.

"Lho… tadi aku salah ngomong?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Oy yakyuu baka! Kau cepat datang kesana!" perintah Gokudera.

"Tolong ya Yamamoto." Kata Tsuna.

"Baik bos." Kata Yamamoto sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

**Nagiza Place**

"Sebenarnya senjata mereka itu apa?" tanya Nagiza bingung melihat senjata mereka.

"Aku hanya baru menjatuhkan 10 dari 50 orang. Sial! Kalau saja aku tahu apa yang mereka pakai." Pikir Nagiza.

"HUWA!" teriak kumpulan orang yang ada disebelah kiri Nagiza.

"Jangan menghallangi jalanku." Kata suara yang sedang melewati mereka.

"_Siapa?"_ pikir Nagiza sambil mulai menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Kalau kalian masih berniat menghalangi." Sesosok laki-laki itu mulai memperlihatkan wujudnya. "Kami Koroshi." Kata orang itu singkat.

"10 tahun kemudian Hibari-dono?" tanya Nagiza kaget.

"Oy. Kau sudah menghabisi berapa orang?" tanya Hibari.

"Eh… berapa? Ya baru 10 orang, soalnya mereka pake kotak aneh." Kata Nagiza.

"Kau sudah melihat kotak itu?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Tentu saja sudah." Kata Nagiza lagi.

"Kalau begitu." Hibari mulai memukul Nagiza dengan tonfanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Nagiza.

"Kami koroshi." Jawab Hibari.

* * *

**Present**

"Jadi kau sedang misi melawan family lain?" tannya Reborn.

"Iya… dan aku tidak tahu lagi kelanjutannya setelah aku membunuh hampi seluruh dari mereka." Kata Nagiza.

"Cih. Memangnya ada berapa orang?" tanya Gokudera.

"Aku bersama Yamina dan Mukuro berpencar. Aku base 1, Yamina base 2 dan Mukuro base 3." Kata Nagiza.

"Berapa orang di base 1?" tanya Reborn.

"Ada sekitar 500 orang lebih." Kata Nagiza.

"Kau sudah mengalahkan berapa orang?" tanya Reborn seperti sedang mengintrogasi Nagiza.

"Hanya sisa 50 orang…" jawab Nagiza ragu.

"Pakai senjata apa?" tanya Reborn lagi.

"… tentu saja pakai syctheku…" jawab Nagiza ragu.

"Tapi sekarang Nagiza jadi gemar pakai perhiasan ya?" tanyaa Lily yang sedari tadi melihat cincin yangterdapat dijari-jari Nagiza.

"A… ahahaha! Bukan! Ini hadiah Sawada-sama kesetiap guardian ketika mereka selesai menjalankan misi." Jawab Nagiza.

"Begitu…" kata Lily mengerti.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Nagiza, nanti kaukan akan terlempar ke masa lalu, tapi jangan bilang apa-apa tentang masa depan kepada mereka semua." Kata Tsuna.

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Tapi kapan saya akan terlempar kemasa lalu?" tanya Nagiza.

"Kalau itu aku juga lupa. Tapi kau lebih baik berhati-hati." Kata Tsuna.

"Saya mengerti juudaime." Jawab Nagiza

**End Flash back**

**

* * *

**

"Aku tak menyangka kau suka mengoleksi kotak." Kata Yamina membuyarkan lamunan Nagiza.

"Eh! Ini… ada anime baru yang mahal sekali harganya. Terus setiap kita beli komiknya bakal dapat bonus kotak kayak begini." Kata Nagiza sambil menunjukkan salah satu kotaknya yang tergantung dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"He…" kata Yamina.

"Tampaknya waktuku sudah mau habis…" kata Nagiza sambil mulai memandangi keluar jendela. "Suasana begini memang merindukan sekali…" bisik Nagiza.

* * *

Future

"Kenapa aku dibikin babak belur sih… kan pemandanganku jadi buram…" kata Nagiza yang nyaris pingsan karena dipukuli Hibari.

"Kenapa dia buat anggotanya babak belur begitu?" tanya salah satu laki-laki disitu.

"Sudah yang penting kita serang!" kata laki-laki yang mulai menyerang Hibari.

"Huh… kami korosu." Kata Hibari sambil mulai menghabisi mereka satu persatu.

"Eh!" kata Nagiza kaget disertai bunyi 'Blaaarr!'

"Ara… tampaknya semuanya sudah anda selesaikan ya Hibari-dono?" Tanya TYL Nagiza.

"Yo! Apakah kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Nagiza Vergessen… kami korosu…" kata Hibari sambil memperkuat pegangan tonfanya.

"Haha… Yamamoto! Sisanya kuserahkan padamu!" kata TYL Nagiza sambil berlari.

* * *

**Present**

"Ah! Itu Nagiza." Kata Tsuna sambil mulai menghampiri jasad Nagiza.

"Oi. Apa yang terjadi di masa depan?" tanya Reborn.

"Ah… itu… Hibari-dono…" kata Nagiza sambil menahan sakit.

"Oh…" Rebornpun mengerti.

"Haha… Nagiza kenapa kau babak belur begitu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Hah… bukan apa-apa kok ini hanya luka kecil." Kata Nagiza yang hidup lagi. /Plak/

"Tsun-kun! Tadi ada ribut-ribut apa?" kata Nana yang khawatir mendengar kata luka dari lantai 1.

"Ah!" Tsuna hanya bisa kaget.

"Ara! Kenapa Nagiza-chan bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Nana kaget.

"Ah! Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi aku sempat terpeleset makanya jadi terluka seperti ini~" kata Nagiza berusaha membohongi Nana.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dirawat dulu?" tanya Nana.

"Ah tidak usah! Lagi pula aku sudah mau pulang karena langit sudah menjadi gelap, nah yang lain juga ingin pulang bareng tidak?" tawar Nagiza.

"Hahi! Sudah begini gelap? Haru mesti pulang." Kata Haru.

"Aku juga." Kata Kyoko.

"Yang lain juga?" tanya Nagiza. Yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu juudaime/sawada-sama kami pulang dulu." Kata Gokudera dan Nagiza berbarengan.

* * *

**5 menit setelah mereka semua pulang**

"Oi Reborn!" panggil Tsuna.

"Ada apa dame Tsuna?" tanya Reborn.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa Nagiza berusaha untuk tidak terbuka kepada kita semua." Kata Tsuna.

"Itu karena dia mou hitori no kumo sugosha." Jawab Reborn.

"Bukan itu! Entah kenapa, rasanya masih ada yang disembunyikan oleh Nagiza…" kata Tsuna lagi.

"_Super Intution…" _pikir Reborn sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur." Kata Reborn.

"Hei dengarkan perkataanku!" kata Tsuna marah.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Selamat pagi juudaime!" kata Gokudera.

"Selamat pagi Tsuna…" kata Yamina gak niat.

"Selamat pagi Gokudera-kun dan juga Yamina…" kata Tsuna sweat drop.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku dipaksa olehnya!" kata Yamina sambil menunjuk Gokudera.

"Oh…" kata Tsuna sweat drop.

"Yo! Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto.

"Selamat pagi Tsuna-san!" kata Lavienn

"Pagi…" kata Etoile.

"Pagi!" kata Miky dan Lily.

"Pagi semuanya!" kata Tsuna.

"Si Negi mana?" tanya Lily.

"Mungkin dia sedang disiksa oleh atasannya." Kata Yamina singkat yang dibalas sweat drop semua orang yang ada disitu.

* * *

**Ruang Comitte Discipline**

"Jadi herbivore akan menggantikan Tetsu mulai dari sekarang." Kata Hibari.

"Um…" apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku langsung menjadi tangan kanan anda Hibari-dono.

"_Dia memanggil ketua dengan sebutan Hibari-dono?" _pikir semua yang ada disitu.

"Hm… benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengalahkan semua herbivore yang ada disini, menggunakan tangan kosong sementara mereka menggunakan senjata." Kata Hibari.

"Eh!" Nagiza kaget.

"Kalau begitu segera dimulai." Kata-kata Hibari menjadi aba-aba untuk para bawahannya sehingga mereka mulai meyerang Nagiza.

"_Beruntung aku dilatih dengan orang yang stamina seperti setan…" _pikir Nagia.

* * *

**10 menit kemudian**

"Sudah habis?" tanya Nagiza yang gak ada lecet sedikitpun.

"Kerja bagus herbivore." Kata Hibari sambil melempar lambang comitte discipline.

"Akhirnya…" kata Nagiza lega.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi, dan jangan pernah hilangkan lambang itu atau… kami korosu." Kata Hibari.

"Baik!" kata Nagiza yang langsung keluar ruang comitte discipline meninggalkan mayat-mayat(?).

* * *

**Dikelas 2-A**

"Selamat pagi." Kata Nagiza yang masuk kekelas.

"Nagiza-chan! Pagi!" kata Kyoko.

"Nagiza! Itu?" kata seorang murid kaget.

"Ah… ini?" kata Nagiza sambil mununjukkan lambang comitte discipline.

"Kau anggota comitte discipline?" tanya murid lain.

"Iya. Aku disuruh melawan anggota yang lain menggunakan tangan kosong dan mereka menggunakan senjata." Jawab Nagiza yang disambut sweatdrop semua yang ada disitu.

"Tapi kenapa kau pulang tanpa terluka sedikitpun?" tanya Tsuna.

"Habisnya lawannya lemah! 10 menit saja sudah selesai!" kata Nagiza.

"Oh…" kata murid yang lain.

"Ah… ada yang salah?" tanya Nagiza sweatdrop.

"Bukan apa-apa…" kata semuanya.

* * *

**Saat pulang**

"Aku mesti keruangan comitte discipline dulu…" kata Nagiza.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati Nagiza…" kata Tsuna.

"Tendang bokong Hibari!" kata Gokudera yang disambut sweatdrop semua orang.

"Kenapa kau gak sendiri saja?" tanya Yamina.

"Apa kau bilang!" kata Gokudera.

"Kala gitu aku juga pergi. Aku mesti latihan dengan Chrome." Kata Etoille.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Lavi akan latihna baseball." Kata Yamamoto.

"Aku mesti ketemu Ryohei-san!" kata Miky.

"Aku mesti mencari Lambo…" kata Liliy lesu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Sawada-sama." Kata Nagiza yang langsung berlari pergi.

* * *

**Nagiza dan Hibari**

"Jadi latihannya?" tanya Nagiza.

"Kita berdua patroli di kota." Kata Hibari.

"Eh? Tapi kupikir kita akan berlatih…" kata Nagiza yang dibaas oleh death glare Hibari.

"Jangan banyak omong herbivore." Kata Hibari.

"Baik…" Nagiza hanya menjawab pasrah.

* * *

**Lavienn dan Yamamoto**

"Nah! Lalu bola datang dan gyoun, kau ayunkan batmu wosh! Dan bola melambung youw, lalu jadilah home run." Kata Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" kata Lavienn sweatdrop.

"Yamamoto! Kau dipanggil pelatih!" kata salah satu anggota baseball.

"Baik!" kata Yamamoto menginggalkan Lavienn.

"Ketempatnya Muku-sama deh…" kata Lavienn yang langsung pergi.

* * *

**Etoille dan Mukuro/Chrome**

"Lemah…" kata Etoille yang melakukan serangan saat Chrome tengah tertipu ilusi.

"Kufufu…" ada suara laki-laki.

"Kena! Eh… ilusi?" kata Etoille kaget.

"Kufufu kerja bagus bisa membuatku keluar Etoille." Kata Mukuro yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"He… kabur ah…" kata Etoille yang langsung kabur.

"Kufufu tidak akan semudah itu…" kata Mukuro yang mulai mengejar Etoille.

* * *

**Normal**

"Hah…" Nagiza hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hm…"

"Bukan apa-apa!" bantah Nagiza cepat.

"Masih ngejar ya?" kata Etoille.

"Etoille? Ada apa?" tanya Nagiza.

"Aku lagi kabur dari Mukuro." Kata Etoille.

"Kufufu Jangan lari," kaata-kata Mukuro terpotong begitu melihat Hibari. "Kufufu rupanya ada dia…"

"Rokudo Mukuro kami kurosu!" kata Hibari.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro hanya tertawa sambil kabur dan dikejar oleh Hibari.

"Kita dicuekin…" kata Nagiza.

"Mendingan kita sekarang belanja komik…" usul Etoille.

"Iya juga ya…" kata Nagiza setuju.

"Et! Negi!" panggil Lavi

"Ada apa?" tanya Nagiza.

"Kalian Lihat Muku-sama gak?" tanya Lavi.

"Tadi dia lagi kejar-kejaran sama Hibari-dono…" kata Nagiza.

"Terimakasih!" kata Lavienn sambil mulai emnuju kearah yang ditunjukkan Nagiza.

"Oh holy s**t!" Etoille pertama sadar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nagiza.

"Lavi kan yanderean sama Mukuro!" kata Etoille.

"Kita harus kejar!" kata Nagiza yang udah lari duluan.

"Ah…" Etoille sweatdrop melihat pemandangan yang amat jarang. Mukuro lari dari Hibari, Hibari mengejar, dibelakang Hibari ada Lavienn yang yandere mode on dengan pupil matanya mengecil, mengancungkan katananya dan mengeluarkan saliva.

"Gimana ini jadinya?" kata Nagiza sweatdrop.

"Look honey! Ada orang lagi kejar-kejaran!" kata orang yang lagi pacaran.

"Mereka keren! Tapi ceweknya seram!" kata sang cewek.

"Hah… tampaknya kita hars bisa menyesuaikan diri disini" kata Etoille pasrah.

"Tapi seenggaknya disini lebih baik daripada di Italia…" kata Nagiza yang iku pasrah.

"Dari pada itu kita jadigak beli komik?" taya Etoille.

"Boleh deh. Mumpung aku juga baru mau beli komik~" kata Nagiza sambil mulai berjalan ketoko buku.

"Kenapa Lune?" taya Etoille.

"Ada apa? Lagi ngomong sama Lune?" tanya Nagiza.

"Tampaknya Lune mulai gak suka sama Lavi gara-gara dia Yandere…" kata Etoille.

"Oh…" kata Nagiza.

"Oh ya! besok ada pertemuan orangtuakan!" kata Etoille.

"Iya…" jawab Nagiza.

"Aku punya sedikit firasat…" kata Etoille.

"Hah… bukan firasat lagi, tapi bakal jadi kenyataan…" kata Nagiza.

* * *

To be continued:

Author: Selesai!

All: Ho…

Author: Karena saya buru-buru, saya ga balas review, ya~


End file.
